Home Sick Home
by tennisgirl77
Summary: While Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo are away on a trip, Chase gets really sick. Adam and Bree are the only ones left to take care of him. When Chase's condition starts to get worse, it's up to Adam and Bree to nurse him back to health. I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

Chase's Pov:

Adam, Bree and I were in the lab. Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo have been out of town since yesterday, going to one of Tasha's family reunions. Right now we were talking about school. For the past couple of days I haven't been feeling myself lately. Ever since I went walking outside and got wet in that thunderstorm, I've been a little dizzy, sneezing and I've been coughing all the time. Of course I didn't tell anybody, because I knew the minute I told Tasha, she would've cancelled the trip and would've stayed home babying me over what probably is just a little cold.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to take a nap upstairs on the couch" I cry.

"Why?"Adam asked, "We were going to have a fruit race!"

"Nobody races fruit!" I cry

"You never take a nap in the middle of the day" Bree replied, "Unless…"

"Unless what" I ask nervously.

"Unless, you're trying to get out of playing a game with us" Bree exclaimed, "Are you trying to get out of playing with us?"

"No! I'm just a little tired, you know, from training so hard earlier today." I sigh in relief that she didn't ask if I was sick and I run out of the lab and go upstairs before Bree can ask me anything else. I slump down on the couch and fall into a peaceful sleep once my head hits one of the couch pillows.

Bree's Pov:

Adam and I follow Chase upstairs to find him lying on the couch.

"Chase" I cry, "You're not taking a pretend nap to get out of sibling game night!" Chase remained still.

"It's okay Bree" Adam told me, "We can play by ourselves."

"Ok fine" Bree replied, "But I'm telling Mr. Davenport that he broke his promise when he promised to play a game with us every game night instead of reading all the time." We go back downstairs and play Adam's stupid game. After about an hour we come back upstairs to get a snack. Chase is still on the couch, sleeping I guess. I decided it was time for him to get up.

"CHASE" I yelled, "GET UP! NAP'S OVER!" He doesn't move. "CHASE?" No response.

"Come on Chase, get up" Adam adds. Still no response. Ok that's it. I walk over to him sleeping on the couch. I shake him as hard as I could.

"I mean it Chase GET UP!" I turn him around to face me and I gasp. His face is pale and he is sweating like crazy and he is taking short breaths. "OMG CHASE!"

"Mmm…go…away Bree" Chase mumbled, "Trying to sleep"

"Adam" I cry, "Chase looks awful. Carry him upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. I'll call Mr. Davenport!" Adam nods, scoops Chase up into his arms and carries him upstairs. I grab my cell phone out of my pocket and call Mr. Davenport. Nothing, it just goes to his voicemail. I then try to call Tasha and Leo. No answer. Either they must have their phones turned off at this reunion or there's bad reception where they're at! I then super speed upstairs to the room Adam put Chase in. Chase lay on the bed, looking totally dreadful. Adam was sitting right beside him. Adam had also put Chase in his pajamas.

"Hey Bree" Adam said as he looked up at me, "Chase is shivering" I walk up to Chase and place my hand on his forehead.

"Adam he's burning up!" I exclaim.

"I'll go get the thermometer" Adam jumped up and ran out of the room. I looked down at Chase and saw him shivering like he had went outside in a snowstorm with no coat.

"S-So c-c-cold" he stuttered. I pull the covers over Chase's body.

"There Chase, is that better?" I ask him.

"S-Still C-cold." I walk over to the closet and pull out some extra blankets and toss them over Chase. I assume that he was warm enough now, because he stopped talking. Adam came back with the thermometer, a rag and a bowl with cold water in it. Adam handed me the rag and bowl and then stuck the thermometer in Chase's mouth. I wet the rag in the cold water and placed it on Chase's forehead. The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of his mouth. I gasped.

"What?" Adam asked me.

"104.5 degrees" I cried.

"It's that high?" Adam replied, "How? He was fine yesterday."

"I don't know Adam. What are we going to do? Mr. Davenport, Leo and Tasha aren't answering their phones, we can't call a doctor, because then they'll know we have bionics."

"Well I guess we just have to hope for the best." Adam gave me a hug. Suddenly Chase started to have a coughing fit. We sat him up and started to rub his back. Once he was done, we laid him back down.

"I heard soup was good for a sick person to eat" I cried.

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "I'll make it!"

"NO" I reply, "Last time you tried cooking something, you almost burned down the house! I'll make it. You just stay up here and take care of Chase." With that I went downstairs and began to cook some soup.

Adam's Pov:

While Bree was making soup, I was upstairs with Chase. I hate to see my brother sick. I mean he's already weak as it is and now he's even weaker. Right now he was sleeping and I continued to rewet the rag and place it back on his forehead. I also had turned it on some kid cartoons for him on the T.V that was in the room, in case he woke up and got bored or something. Chase started to stir, woke up and looked at me.

"Adam?" he croaked out.

"Yeah it's me Chase."

"Where's Bree?"

"Oh she's downstairs making some soup."

"Oh." Chase then had another coughing fit for a minute, "Where am I?"

"You're in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs, Bree told me to take you here. You're in really bad shape Chase. You're really sick."

"It's that bad?" he coughs out, "Did you call Mr. Davenport?"

"Well Bree tried, but he wouldn't answer his phone, so now we're just trying to get your fever to drop."

Chase smiled and then said, "Thanks. You and Bree are the most caring siblings ever" He then yawned and said, "I'm going to go back to sleep now, I feel really tired."

"Ok buddy, you get some rest." He then dozed off. After about a half hour, Bree wasn't up here with the soup yet so I went downstairs to check on what was going on.

"Adam" Bree cried, "You're supposed to be upstairs with Chase!"

"I am" I reply, "I was just wondering what is taking you forever to make some soup!" She rolls her eyes.

"It's not taking me forever, and it's almost done, so go back upstairs and check on Chase."

"Fine" I walk back upstairs to find Chase out of bed, lying on the middle of the floor throwing up!

"Chase" I cry. I run up to him and try to get him up, but he falls on the floor again and pukes.

"My stomach hurts" he cries, "I can't get up Adam" I pick him up and run him to the bathroom and sit him next to the toilet. Chase starts puking into the toilet. I turn around and see Bree standing in the bathroom doorway.

"What happened?" she cried.

"I came back and found him on the floor puking!" I cry. I start to rub his back as he continues to puke in the toilet, "You stay here with him and I'll go clean up the mess in the room." I get up and go clean Chase's throw up off the floor. By the time I was finished, Bree was walking Chase into the room and into the bed.

"Sorry about the mess Adam and Bree" Chase whispers.

"Oh, no need to apologize" we both reply.

"Hey Chase I made you some chicken noodle soup" Bree cries, grabbing the bowl of soup off the table next to the bed.

"Not hungry" Chase replies.

"It will help you feel better" Bree adds while shoving a spoon of soup up to Chase's mouth.

"It's only going to come back up again like yesterday's dinner did earlier." Chase complained, "And I'm tired. Can't I eat it later? My stomach hurts."

"How about you eat three spoonfuls of soup and then we'll let you sleep?" Bree asked.

"Fine." After 10 minutes of trying to shove three spoonfuls of soup into Chase, we let him sleep.

"Hopefully Mr. Davenport will call us back later" I state. Bree pushed back Chase's hair off of his sweaty forehead and sighed.

"Yeah I hope he does. And I hope he can make Chase feel better again." By the time bedtime came, Bree pulled up a chair and sat by Chase all night making sure she was there if he needed anything. I had went to sleep in my capsule for a couple of hours, but by midnight I went back upstairs and switched places with Bree for awhile so she could get some rest. I ended up falling asleep, my head on top of Chase's stomach, hoping he would feel better in the morning.

**What did you guys think? Feel free to review! Catch ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 2**

Bree's Pov:

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Then I went upstairs to find Adam asleep on top of Chase.

"Adam" I called gently shaking his shoulder, "Adam wake up."

"Huh" Adam said groggily, "Oh hey Bree." Adam lifted his head off of Chase and yawned.

"How's Chase doing?" I ask, putting my hand on his forehead.

"Well he slept like a baby last night" Adam replied, "He only woke up once in the middle of the night to ask for a drink of water." I felt the heat radiate from Chase's forehead to my hand and I pulled my hand away.

"He's feels about the same as yesterday" I say, "Mr. Davenport didn't call back yet?"

"Nope." What kind of situation is he in to where he can't answer or use his phone? "Hey Bree I'm going to go eat now if you don't mind." I nodded and watched Adam walk out of the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to text Owen about how I wouldn't be able to go to the movies with him today. Adam came back upstairs after a little while and handed me a bagel to eat. While finishing the last bite of my bagel, Chase started to wake up.

"Good morning Chase" I say.

"Good morning Adam and Bree" he groggily replies, rubbing sleep out of eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"About the same as yesterday" Chase answers, "Awful."

"Don't worry" I tell him, "You'll be back to feeling better in no time with me and Adam taking care of you."

"Yeah I hope so" he chuckles, "Do we have any cold medicine left in the cabinet?"

"Unfortunately we don't" I start.

"But" Adam interrupted, "I could go get some for you. Be right back." Adam left to go to the store. I hope he gets the right medicine to bring home. Last time when I was sick he brought home sleeping medicine instead of cold medicine.

Chase's Pov:

After Adam left for the store, I wanted to go to sleep, but Bree wouldn't let me. She made me soup again and feed it to me like a baby. I hate when she feeds me. I can feed myself you know.

"Ok" I tell her, "I ate all of the soup. Can I go back to sleep now?" She sighed and nodded in agreement. Finally. I was about to close my eyes, but Bree's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" she asked, "Oh hey Owen. I'm sorry I can't go to the movies with you right now, but Chase is sick and I have to help take care of him. Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up. She ditched going to the movies with her boyfriend, just to take care of me?

"Bree you could've went to the movies" I screech out. I started to have another coughing fit so Bree sat me up and rubbed my back until I stopped coughing.

"It's ok Chase, really. I can see it some other time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now get some rest." I nod and close my eyes. The next time I wake up, my stomach is in pain. It feels like it is about to explode like last time before I threw up, but I didn't throw up this time. My stomach just continued to hurt.

"Bree" I spit out, "My stomach hurts really bad." She gets up out of the chair she has next to my bed and speeds out of the room. A second later, she back with a big brown bag. She hands me the bag.

"If you feel like you're going to puke, puke in the bag ok?" I nod. But I didn't have to puke, it was just that my stomach was in extreme pain. My stomach also started making weird, funny noises. I gritted my teeth together to keep from crying out in pain, but that attempt failed. For about ten minutes, I was crying out in pain, telling Bree to make the pain go away even though I knew she couldn't do anything about it. She kept stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. She even gave me some pain killer medicine after a while. The pain killer worked a little bit, but my stomach was still in pain.

I lie on my stomach and stuff my face into my pillow. "It hurts so bad Bree."

She started to rub circles on my back. "I know Chase, I know." Eventually I did throw up. My stomach was still bothering me though afterwards. I ended up falling asleep with my face buried in my pillow crying in pain.

Adam Pov:

When I came back home from the store, I found Chase on lying his front side asleep with Bree rubbing circles on his back.

"Hey I'm back" almost cry.

"Adam" Bree replied, "Don't talk do loud. I finally got Chase to fall asleep again after he got some pain in his stomach."

"Sorry" I tell her. I walk over to the bed and plop down hard on the bed next to Chase making him spring up a little. He groaned a little in response.

"Adam" Bree sternly whispered.

"Sorry" I reply softly, "Has his temperature gone down since I left?"

"No" Bree answered taking the medicine box I was holding out of my hands, "Ok this box says he should take 2 tablespoons of this. Aww I would hate to wake him up, but he needs some medicine." She gently shakes Chase shoulders. "Chase wake up, we need you to take this medicine to help you feel better."

I helped Bree flip Chase over on his back side. Chase slowly opened his eyes. "Do we have to take it now?" he asks.

"Well that's what Bree says" I tell him, "Now open up" Bree pours the medicine onto a tablespoon and feeds it to Chase. He then goes back to sleep.

"Ok that should at least make his temperature go down for awhile" Bree said, "Adam I'm going to go make some lunch, watch Chase."

"Ok" I reply. While Bree is making lunch I watch a football game on T.V and continue to put the wet rag on Chase's forehead. Hopefully Bree is right and the medicine will make his fever go away.

**How was that? Catch ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 3**

Adam's Pov:

The next day, Chase showed some improvement. His temperature had dropped a couple of degrees and he could stand up all by himself. He even seemed healthy enough to sleep in his capsule. Bree and I thought he would be back to normal after a day or so and assumed that the whole throw up thing was just a little stomach virus or something. Boy were we wrong.

Chase's Pov:

After waking up in my capsule and getting dressed, I went upstairs to eat breakfast. Today, I wasn't feeling as good as I had been for the last couple of days after I had started sleeping in my capsule. Actually today I feel worse than I did any time before. When I got to the kitchen upstairs, I grabbed the cereal box and poured the cereal into a bowl. One look at the cereal and I felt like throwing up. I suddenly then feel like puking. I run to the closest bathroom and puke into the toilet. Great I guess I'm sick again. After ten minutes of non-stop puking. I lean up against the bathroom wall. I'm too tired to get up off the floor. I feel sweat pouring off my forehead. I feel cold and start to shiver. I try to crawl out of the bathroom and into the living room, but I only get to the bathroom door. I pray that Bree and Adam will wake up soon and find me. The room starts to spin and I fall into the darkness.

I wake up still on the bathroom floor. Adam and Bree haven't woken up yet? Hmm…maybe they're tired from taking care of me for the past couple of days. I attempt to get up, but I'm too weak to get up. I feel myself shivering again. My whole body aches. I use all the strength I have left to use my molecular kinesis to knock the vase on the sink onto the floor. The vase crashes into pieces. I hope they heard that. It was pretty loud. My plan worked, because about 5 minutes later Adam and Bree came running into the bathroom.

"CHASE" Bree screamed. She ran over to me and cradled me into her arms. The last thing I remember before passing out was being lifted up into Adam's arms.

Bree's pov:

I wake up to the sound of a crash. I get out of my capsule and notice Chase is gone from his capsule. I walk over to Adam's capsule and pull him out of it.

"What's the deal Bree" he said grumpily, "Can't a guy get a good night's rest without being bothered?"

"It's Chase" I replied, "I heard a noise upstairs and I think Chase needs our help!" Adams eyes widened and became fully awake and we ran upstairs to the kitchen. We don't see Chase. I suddenly hear someone coughing and hard breathing. We follow the sound to the bathroom where we find Chase collapsed on the floor. A few feet away from him was a vase that has been shattered on the floor into pieces.

"CHASE" I cry as I run to him and cradle him up in my arms. He seems half-conscious and he feels very warm. "Adam, help me carry him upstairs." Adam takes Chase off of me and carries him bridal style upstairs. Once we get to the bedroom where we previously had Chase, Adams lays him down on the bed. I pull the covers over Chase's shivering body. I put my hand on his forehead and quickly pull it away.

"Adam he feels hotter than he did before" I exclaim.

"Maybe we should dump some cold water on him" Adam suggested.

"W-w-water" I heard Chase cough out. I super sped out of the room and came back with a glass of cold water. I lifted Chase's head up slightly and put the glass to his lips. After he drunk some water, I gently put his head down on the pillow. He instantly went back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow Adam pulled out his phone and tried to call Mr. Davenport. No answer again.

"That's it" I spat out, "I'm super speeding down to the reunion to get Mr. Davenport to come back here."

"But you don't know where the reunion's at" Adam told me, "I don't think Tasha left the address here for us."

"She usually does, let me check downstairs" I replied. I super sped in every room and every place I could think of in the house and I couldn't find the address to the reunion. I sped back into the bedroom. "I can't find anything." Adam had put the thermometer in Chase's mouth and pulled it out.

"107.1" he stutters out.

"WHAT?" I yell out, "ARE YOU SURE? OMG ADAM, CHASE COULD DIE FROM HAVING A TEMPERATURE THAT HIGH!" I stop screaming as soon as I see Chase groan and slowly put his hands out to his ears. I guess my screaming was bothering his sensitive hearing. I feel tears come down my cheeks. Adam embraced me into a hug.

"Don't worry Bree" Adam whispered, "Chase is going to be fine. I promise." We break out of the hug and I walk over to Chase and place a wet rag onto his head. I begin to sob when I see his flushed face, his little body still shaking under all the covers, him taking sharp breaths and fidgeting around in pain. Adam sits right beside me and comforts me.

After about an hour, I quit crying and get up. I knew that the reunion was somewhere in Florida, so I decided I was going to try to search every part of Florida, which I know is impossible because there is so much land and buildings that I probably won't even see, but I had to at least try something.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing" Adam replied after I told him what I was going to do, "Just be careful."

"I will" I assured him, "I'll be back." I then walked over to Chase and kissed him on the forehead and pushed back his hair.

He half opened his eyes and said, "Bree?"

"Yup. Don't worry Chasey, I'll bring Mr. Davenport back in no time and then he'll make you feel better."

"D-don't leave me here a-alone" he replied, I guess not knowing that Adam would be with him when I leave.

"Don't worry, Adam will take good care of you while I'm gone" I calmly stated.

"I-I-I thought A-a-dam went to the store." Ok he was obviously delirious at **this** point.

"No he's right here, so you just take it easy and rest now okay? Now go to sleep. Shhh." Chase still seemed confused, but he eventually went back to sleep.

"Don't worry Bree" Adam assured, "I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will" I responded. I then super sped out the house to Florida.

**How was that? I may not update tomorrow, because tomorrow's my special day….so I may release the next chapter on Thursday. Catch ya next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to post this tomorrow because today's my b-day, but I guess I can post it now:)**

Adam's pov:

After Bree left I was left to take care off Chase. Right now he was sleeping. I want to go eat breakfast, because I am starving, but I didn't want to leave Chase all alone upstairs. I keep applying the wet rag to his forehead, but it didn't seem like it was lowering his temperature or anything. I turned on the T.V and watched the news for awhile. I saw Chase rumbling around in his sleep.

"Adam? Bree? Where did you go? ADAM? BREE?" he screamed in his sleep.

I gently shook his shoulders and said, "Chase. Wake up. You're having a bad dream." He woke up and looked at me.

"Adam" he cried, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time Chase."

"But you weren't here, you had left the house with Bree and-"

"Chase, you were dreaming."

"I was?"

"Yes"

"But it felt soooooo real." He started shaking, coughing, and sneezing, "You were…"

"Hey" I reply, pushing his hair back, "It's ok. I'll go get you a drink of water." I start to stand up off the bed, but Chase grips onto my arm.

"Don't leave me here alone" he weakly tells me, "Stay with me. I'm scared." I look into his eyes with concern.

"Scared of what?" I ask him, grasping my hand into his. Tears fall down from his cheeks.

"Scared of me dying." I felt my heart skip a beat. Dying? Does he think he's going to die?

"Chase" I calmly tell him, "You're not going to die. I promise you won't." I waited until he fell asleep and then I went to get him some water.

Chase's pov:

I felt someone lift my head up slightly. I feel something cold and hard press against my lips.

"Here Chase" I hear Adam say, "Drink some water." I groan and try to push it away from my lips. "Chase you need to stay hydrated." I finally give in and take a little sip of water. I then feel nauseous and start to gag. Luckily Adam caught on and grabbed my puke bag and opened it and held it as I puked into it. After I was done I lie back down and fall asleep. I woke up a little later and felt really hot. I push some of the covers off of me, but Adam just tucked them back over me again.

"Adam stop" I spit out.

"But you have to keep the covers on Chasey" he replied.

"I'm hot."

"I know, but you still have to keep them on."

"Fine" I look around the room to see if Bree there too, but I'm too dizzy to think straight. I could slightly see and hear Adam crunching on something like potato chips or something. My body was telling me to go back to sleep, but I didn't want to. What if I dozed off and didn't wake back up? It could happen. I could die any time soon. I'm really sick. I can tell I am by the way Adam and Bree look at me and talk to me like a baby. Adam looked down at me with a concerned face.

"You okay buddy?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." Adam then placed his palm on my forehead and pulled it away.

"I think I'll give you some more cold medicine" he told me. He got the medicine off the table and gave it to me.

"Where did Bree go again?" I asked Adam. I remembered she told me she was going somewhere, but I can't remember where.

"She went to find Mr. Davenport."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Ummm… I don't know maybe 60 minutes." 60 minutes!?

"She hasn't found him yet?" I questioned, "What if she can't find him?" I sit up and I feel pain in my head. I groan and put my hand on the hurting part of head. Adam pushes me back down my head hitting my pillow.

"Chase calm down" he said calmly, "Don't worry Bree will find him. All you need to be thinking about right now is getting some more sleep."

"What if I die in my sleep?"

"You're not going to die, OK? Stop saying that." Adam then wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "Now go to sleep. Ok?" I agreed to go to sleep, only if he promised that he would sit by my side until I woke up. He agreed and I fall asleep, knowing Adam wouldn't leave my side.

**How was that? I know it was short, but next chapter is going to make up for it! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes. Here's Chapter 5!**

Bree Pov:

After about an hour and a half of searching, I finally found Mr. Davenport. Apparently the family reunion was a reunion where they take everybody's phones away for the whole week so they could get to know family even better. Ok. That's just weird and dangerous. Also, all the families were staying in a cabin in the woods too.

"Bree" Mr. Davenport exclaimed after I super speeded into their cabin, "What are you doing here?"

"YouhavetogetbacktothehouseChaseissickandhe'sgettingsickerandhe's…."

"Whoa Bree calm down. Speak slowly." I told him, Tasha and Leo that Chase was really sick and we needed Mr. Davenport to get there ASAP to help him. After Tasha told her family that we they had to go home for an emergency, I super sped all of them back to the house.

Adam's Pov:

I pulled the thermometer out of Chase's mouth. 106.8. Well, his fever have dropped, but not by that much. I've been sitting here with Chase for quite some time now. He's been talking and screaming in his sleep, probably having nightmares. I can't imagine how awful he must feel. I wish that I could take the suffering off of him. Where's Bree? What if Chase was right? What if she can't find Mr. Davenport? Suddenly there was a whisk of air and out of nowhere Bree, Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo where standing right in front of me.

"Bree you found him" I cried as I stood up. Mr. Davenport walked up to Chase and took a long look at him. He then put his hand on Chase's forehead. Chase winced a little.

"You're right Bree" Mr. Davenport replied, "He looks really sick. I need to take him to the lab to see what's wrong. Adam, carry him downstairs for me."

"Adam be careful" Tasha told me, "He's probably aching all over." I nod and gently pick up Chase. Once we get him to the lab, Mr. Davenport tells me to put him on the counter, since he's probably too weak to stand in his capsule. I lay Chase down on the counter. Mr. Davenport gets on the computer and I guess checks something that tracks down Chase's chip.

"The computer says that his chip has been damaged a little."

"From what?" I ask.

"I don't know Adam. Wait a minute…didn't he go walking when a thunderstorm came the day before we left for the reunion?"

"Yup. He was so soaked. Tasha had him stand by the stove all night to warm him up."

"Maybe that's when his chip was damaged. Too much water must have been gone through his chip and it affected Chase somehow. "Chase started thrashing around and rolled off the counter. Luckily I caught him just in time before he crashed onto the floor. I placed him back on the table.

"So, can you fix the chip and make him feel better?" I ask.

"Sadly, I can't" Mr. Davenport replied.

"WHAT?"

"But don't worry. I'll call the doctor at my secret bionic hospital to come over and let him examine Chase. He knows all about your guys' bionics."

"Ok." I carry Chase back upstairs and set him back in his bed. Tasha was downstairs with Leo and Bree was still sitting upstairs in the bedroom.

"So did Davenport fix him?" she asked me.

"Ummm…no" I answered, "Apparently Chase's chip is damaged from too much water entering it and it affected him somehow, but Mr. Davenport is calling our doctor that knows about our bionics and he's going to come here and check Chase out.

"Oh…ok" Bree sat by Chase's side and grabbed his hand, "When is the doctor coming?"

"I don't know. I think Davenport's calling him now."

"Ok." Bree starting stroking Chase's hair, "I hope he can make Chase feel better. I've never seen him this sick before."

"Me either" I replied plopping down onto the bed hard, making Chase plop up off the bed a little and groan. Whoops. I need to stop doing that.

"Adam" Bree cried, her voice making Chase start to wake up.

"Bree" I whispered, "You're waking him up." Chase starting stirring and was up after a minute or two.

"B-bree?" he coughed, "Y-You're back."

"Told you I would be right back" Bree quietly told him, "How are you feeling?"

"My throat h-hurts" he responds, "And my stomach hurts too."

"Well don't worry" I tell him, "Mr. Davenports here and he's going to have a doctor look at you." Then Mr. Davenport walked into the room.

"Hey Chase" he cries, "How are you doing?"

"Well…"Chase tries to start but he is stopped by a coughing fit.

"You know what, don't answer that" Mr. Davenport replied, "It's obvious that you're feeling horrible." He then turned to Bree and me. "The doctor will be here in 20 minutes." We nodded and he left downstairs to talk to Tasha. After a while the doorbell rang.

"That must be the doctor" Bree exclaimed. She let go of a now sleeping Chase's hand and stood up. "We should probably go back downstairs now." I nod and head downstairs. We said hello to the doctor and Mr. Davenport led him upstairs to the bedroom.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Leo asked me.

"I don't know" I reply, "Probably not that long."

"How about you kids watch some T.V" Tasha suggested to us. We turned on the T.V and watched some T.V show I haven't seen before. Mr. Davenport came back downstairs.

"Well he's examining Chase now" he told us, "So this may take awhile." After about a half hour, the doctor came walking back downstairs. We all started blurting out questions.

"How is he?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Did you fix his chip?"

"Well" the doctor explained, "That chip did cause effect on his nervous system. That's why he's probably he's been nauseous, aching, coughing, sneezing, etc. Unfortunately I can't fix his chip, but I can check him into the hospital and give him an operation so his chip can get fixed."

"AN OPERATION?" we all exclaimed.

"Why does he need an operation?" Bree asked, "Can't you just take the chip out of him Mr. Davenport and the doctor could just fix the chip then?"

"No" the doctor responded, "The chip is damaged at the point we can't take the chip out without killing him or nearly killing him, so we have to fix it, while it's still in him." The room became quiet.

After a long period of silence, Tasha broke the silence. "When do you want to have the operation?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" the doctor answered, "At 3:00. Just bring Chase up to the hospital and we'll perform the operation after he has been checked in."

"Ok we will" Mr. Davenport replied, "Thanks for coming." He walked the doctor to the front door and the doctor left. "Well, I guess I can drive Chase up to the hospital tomorrow."

"Poor baby" Tasha sighed, "Chase has never had an operation before. He's probably going to freak."

"I know I would" Leo cried.

"Yeah" I added, "Me too."

"Well I made us a snack" Tasha blurted out, "So if you're hungry guys, there's food in the kitchen."

"Not hungry" Bree replied walking towards the elevator to the lab.

"Yeah me neither" Leo and I replied, following behind her, thinking about what would come tomorrow.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 6!**

Mr. Davenport's pov:

After the kids went downstairs to the lab, Tasha and I go upstairs to Chase's bedroom. Chase is lying on the bed sleeping and shivering. Tasha went and sat down beside him. I just stood over the bed. She threw some extra blankets over Chase's body, so he could warm up. I then shake his shoulders gently.

"Chase wake up" I quietly say. Chase flutters his eyes open.

"Hey" Tasha says, "Feeling a little better?" Chase shakes his head no.

"So, the doctor came today and checked to see what's wrong with you" I tell him.

"Did he give me medicine?" Chase asked with a little joyful voice, "Am I going to get better by the end of this week?" I hated to tell him the truth, but I had no choice.

"Well…" I started, "He said that you need...to have surgery." Chase gasps.

"An o-o-operation?" he fearfully asked.

"Yes."

"Why do I need an operation Mr. Davenport? What's wrong with me?"

"Honey, do you remember when you went outside and got caught in that big thunderstorm?" Tasha asked. Chase nodded.

"Well" I added, "So much rain water got into your chip that it damaged it. That's why you've been feeling sick lately. The doctor said that you have to get surgery so they can fix the chip while it's still inside of you."

"Why can't they just take the chip out of me and then fix it?" Chase stated.

"Because…"

"Because WHY?" Chase sat up. Tasha eased him back down.

"Because Chase" I replied, "If they take the chip out of your neck, it could kill you." There was a long pause of silence. Tasha gave me the look like 'why did you tell him that' look. I sigh and sit down on the bed beside Chase across from Tasha. I grab his hand.

"Chase, listen to me. The operation will make you feel better. They'll put you to sleep for awhile, and then they will cut you open and then…."

"Cut me open?" Chase faintly screamed.

"DONALD" Tasha yelled, "No Chase he didn't mean it like that."

"How else am I supposed to explain what's going to happen?" I exclaim. Chase covered his ears. I notice that my screaming is bothering Chase's hearing and I quiet down.

"Sorry Chase" I calmly say, rubbing his back, "I didn't mean it like that. Look, they will put you to sleep, operate on you and you'll wake up and feel better, ok?"

"What if I wake up in the middle of the surgery?" Chase asks.

"You won't honey" Tasha replied, "You won't wake up, the doctors will give you the right amount of medicine to put you to sleep until they're finished."

"What if they give me too much and I don't ever wake up again?"

"Chase" I answer, "That's not going to happen. Trust me. These doctors know what they're doing. I didn't pay them to work for a lot of money to not know what they're doing."

"Ok" Chase responded, "But you will be in the room with me when I'm getting surgery done, right?" Tasha and I look at each other and sigh.

"No, we won't Chase, but we will be waiting for you to be done in the hospital waiting room." Chase looked at us and started to cry. We sat him up and embraced him into a hug.

"I-I-I'm s-scared." Chase spat out.

"I know you are" I reply, "But there's nothing to be scared of. Trust me ok?"

"O-ok." We stayed hugging him until he cried himself to sleep. Tasha kissed his cheek and got off the bed. I did the same. We left the bedroom, leaving Chase sleeping soundly. It hurt me to see him like that. None of my kids have ever gotten hurt or sick to the point they needed surgery. He's freaking out. I hope by the time morning comes, he'll be ready for the operation.

**How was that? It was kind of short, but I'm really busy today. Catch ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. So sorry I didn't update yesterday. Here's Chapter 7!**

Bree's pov:

The next morning came by really fast. Everybody was dressed and ready to head out the door, except Chase who was still upstairs. Mr. Davenport carried a sleeping Chase into our car. We all drove to the bionic hospital which was about 2 hours away from our house. For 2 hours I had to sit in between my two annoying brothers, making weird noises and talking about some lame video game that had just came out. Chase was lying in the back, sleeping. I ended up switching seats with Leo so he and Adam can talk about whatever they love to talk about, without them screaming in my ear, trying to make the other one hear what they were saying.

"Mr. Davenport are we there yet?" I ask.

"Almost there Bree" he replied. He lied. It had actually taken us another hour to get to the hospital. That is NOT almost there. When we got there, Mr. Davenport climbed to the back of the car shook Chase awake.

"Hey buddy, we're there" he gently said. Chase woke up and tried to walk to the hospital entrance, but that failed, so Mr. Davenport carried him into the hospital. Some lady who worked there led us to the hospital room where Chase would be staying. Once we got there, Chase was laid down on the hospital bed.

"The doctor will come in to get Chase in a few minutes" the lady told us. She then walked out of the room. Tasha walked over to Chase.

"You ready for this honey?" she asked.

"Not really" Chase replied, "I'm still scared."

"Nothing to be scared of buddy" Adam said, "You won't feel a thing, unless you wake up in the middle of the surgery like that one guy did on that one movie!" He and Leo laughed. Mr. Davenport gave them a mean look and they stopped laughing. I rolled my eyes and climbed on the bed with Chase.

"Don't worry" I tell him, "We'll all be waiting for you after the operation is over."

"I know, but what if they can't fix my chip?"

I grab his hand, "They will, don't worry." I give him a big hug.

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport added, "You'll be better in no time. The doctors here know what they're doing."

"And you'll be back to your normal, healthy self again" Leo cried. The doctor who was at our house yesterday came walking in with another man in a doctor's mask. They wheeled in a stretcher.

"Time for your operation Chase" the doctor said while smiling. They put Chase on the stretcher and started wheeling him out the door.

"See you in a little while" I say.

"Ok" Chase replies. They leave the room. We all walk out of the room and head towards the hospital waiting room.

"That's funny" Mr. Davenport mumbles.

"What's funny?" Tasha asked.

"It's just that I thought the operation room was to the left, but when they wheeled Chase out of the room, they turned right."

"Maybe they remolded this place."

"No, I would've known about it. Maybe I just forget my way around here." Suddenly the doctor who wheeled out Chase and some other guy ran out from what looked like a big closet door.

"MR. DAVENPORT, WHERE'S YOUR SON! IS HE STILL IN THE ROOM?" the doctor cried.

"No, you and your partner wheeled him out of here just a second ago" Mr. Davenport replied suspiciously.

"That wasn't US" he replied, "Some big guy and some other guy came in earlier and locked us in the closet over there while I was preparing for Chase's operation."

"WHAT?" we all cried.

"So you're telling me that wasn't you and you who rolled Chase out the door a second ago?" Leo asked.

"NO" the other guy with the doctor answered, "The guys who wheeled Chase out were the guys who locked us in the closet." After a whole bunch of thinking and wondering and questions, we discovered the mysterious guys were KRANE AND DOUGLAS!

"We have to find Chase!" I exclaimed.

"Come on guys" Mr. Davenport yelled, "Let's find him!" We all ran towards the way Chase was wheeled out of the room.

Chase's Pov:

After I was wheeled out of the room, I listened to the two guys talking.

"We got him."

"OK, let's go." I realize by then we weren't in the hospital anymore and they were rolling me outside into a parking lot. We stopped once we reached a yellow car.

"Ok" one guy said, "Put him in the back seat." The bigger guy picked me up and swung me over his shoulders. He opened the door to the backseat of the car and placed me back there. Once I was in the backseat, the two guys jumped in the car and sped off.

"Hey" I blurted out, "I'm supposed to be getting an operation."

"Well we have to relocate you" a familiar sounding voice answered back. Hmm. Mr. Davenport never said anything about them relocating me to another hospital.

"My dad only has one bionic hospital" I reply, "So where are you taking me?" No response. "Who are you?"

"Certainly not doctors" the smaller one driving said. The two pushed some button on their necks and they turned into DOUGLAS AND KRANE. I gasped.

"You guys?" I squeak out.

"Yup" Douglas replied, "It's us." He chuckles. I try to use my bionics to break free out of the car, but nothing works.

"This car is bionic proof" Krane cried, "So none of your bionics will work."

"What do you want Douglas" I ask. I then have a sneeze and cough attack that lasts for about 5 minutes.

"Aww is my little boy sick?" Douglas asked me, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel all better." I notice that there are bars between the front and back seats that make the car sort of like the back of a police car. I guess they're there in case I try to attack them from behind or something. Once we got to Douglas's lair, the car doors unlocked. I jumped out of the car and despite being sick tried to run as fast as I could to get away, but I kept falling and tripping. I guess they were getting a kick out of it, because for five minutes they didn't try to stop me. "Chase, you're sick" Douglas exclaimed, "You can't even run for 5 seconds without falling. There's no way you're escaping from us." Krane used his bionics to blast me in my rib cage which sent me falling to the ground in pain. Krane then grabbed me, slung me over his shoulders and walked into the lair. Once we got in there, I noticed how dark and creepy it looked in there. Krane threw me down on some counter and tied my hands and feet to it. Douglas flicked a light switch on, that turned on a light bulb that shined right above me. I squinted my eyes, as Krane and Douglas looked down at me.

"Can we start now?" Krane asked Douglas.

"Yes, go get the anesthesia machine." Krane nodded and walked off.

"Take me back to the hospital!" I yelled, trying to break free from the counter.

"Not until you're finished undergoing your operation of course."

"What operation?" I ask. Krane then returned with the anesthesia machine. Douglas ripped my shirt off and started connecting a whole bunch of wires from the machine to my body. He then pulled out a gas mask that connected with the machine.

"In a few seconds", Douglas cried, "You will fall into a deep sleep and when you wake up, you'll be under my control, ha!" Douglas held my head still as Krane put the gas mask over my mouth.

"In ten seconds the operation will begin" Krane sneered. I felt my eyelids start to droop. I tried to force my eyes to stay open, but they couldn't. I saw black dots start to cover my vision and I fall into a deep, dark sleep.

**So…..How was that? I decided to make Douglas and Krane work together in this because I thought it would be really cool! Feel free to review. See you next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's Chapter 8!**

Adam's pov:

After we couldn't find Chase at the hospital, we went back to the lab. Mr. Davenport tried to locate Chase using his chip GPS tracker, but Douglas must've blocked off the signal or something. I hope he doesn't do anything bad to Chasey.

"Any sign of Chase yet?" Bree asks Mr. Davenport.

"Nothing" Mr. Davenport responded, "I just hope he's ok."

Chase's pov:

I wake up feeling really warm. Almost to the point where I felt like I was burning up. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a dark little room that was barely lit. Where am I? How did I get here? I was lying on a bed, with about 5 wool covers on top of me. No wonder I am hot. I take the covers off and sit up. I feel pain from my legs all the way up to my head. Why is everything aching? I try to remember what had happened to me before. It hurt just to think straight. I heard the door on the other side of the room swing open and I see Douglas walk into the room and sit next to me. Oh yeah, that's right. I was taken from the hospital and brought to Douglas' lair where I was operated on.

"Operation is finished" Douglas told me, "How are you feeling son?"

"Awful" I replied, "What did you do to me?" He chuckled.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." I try to get up, but I noticed that my wrists were chained to the bed I was on. "You probably should get some rest, Chase. You felt pretty warm after the operation." He put his hand on my forehead. "Yup you're still pretty warm. You also were very nauseous. You puked on me THREE TIMES! "

I pulled his hand off of me. "Well what do you expect?" I ask, "I was sick when you kidnapped me."

"I didn't kidnap you Chase."

"Oh so what do you call taking a kid from a hospital then?" I started to cough. Douglas patted my back.

"Look Chase, let's not forget that my brother took you, Adam and Bree away from me first." I rolled my eyes. I was not about to explain this to him all over again.

"I'm getting out of here" I exclaimed, "I will find a way to escape."

"Oh there's no need for escaping." Douglas then unchained me from the bed.

"You do realize that you just unchained me right?" He nodded. Ok. He must not be thinking straight. Oh well, his loss. I hopped off the bed and started to walk out of the room. I notice I feel a lot better than I have been for the past couple of days. The only thing bothering me is my cough and a little bit of aching on my body. Before I could walk out the door, Douglas barked an order to me.

"Chase, come here." Something snapped in my brain and I suddenly turned around and started walking towards Douglas. What? I didn't want to walk towards him. It's like he's controlling me. I walk over to him.

"Good" Douglas smirked, "Now, sit down on the bed." I sat down. "Now get back up." I stood back up.

"Yes" Douglas cried, "It worked! Krane come check this out!" Krane walks in the room with that creepy face he always has on.

"It worked?" Krane asked.

"Yup"

"Fantastic."

"What did you do to me?" I asked firmly.

"Krane and I can make you do whatever we want you to do when we shout an order" Douglas explained, "Now shut up and listen." I shut up and focus directly on what Douglas is saying.

"Now we're going to drop you off at your house. When you get there, you won't say a word to anybody about what we did to you understood?" I couldn't answer because I couldn't talk anymore."ANSWER ME!"

"Understood" I reply. Somehow I felt that order store in the back of my brain, like my brain was some sort of checklist or something.

"Good" Douglas smiled, "Now listen closely on what I want you to do next. Sometime during the day or night, you will kill your family." What? Kill my own family? Was he insane? I felt that order store up in the back of my mind.

"I won't do it!" I cry.

"Yes you will" Krane replied, "It was an order and you're going to kill your family."

"Why do you want to kill them?" I ask.

"Because you guys are the only ones standing in our way to stop us from taking over the world. After you finish them off, then we will kill you. And technically I'm not killing them, you are. Now get in the car outside!" I obey and slowly walk to the car and jump in. When Douglas and Krane drove me up to my house, I jumped out of the car. Douglas rolled down the car window. "Now remember what I told you."

"How could I not?" I reply. They drove off. I couldn't stop thinking about how by the end of today I will have killed my family. This can't be happening. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Tasha answers it.

"Chase?" she cries. Before I could blink she pulled me into a big hug. "Oh you're back. I have to call Donald and tell him that you're home." I pulled away from the hug. What if I killed her now? Douglas didn't tell me when I would kill everyone. It could happen at any time now. "What's wrong? Are you okay? How'd you get back here? Douglas didn't hurt you did he?" I wanted to tell her yes, that he had somehow forced me to do everything he tells me to do, that I would kill our entire family at anytime between now and midnight, but I couldn't.

"I can't tell you" I squeak out.

"You can't?" she answered back, Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry." Tasha let me in the house. There was nobody home. I guess everybody else had gone to search for me.

"It's just you here?" I ask.

"Yup. I'm going to call Donald and tell him you're home." She walks over to the phone. I feel hungry so I walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I then walk past a drawer and suddenly feel attracted to it. I somehow walk over to it and slide it open. Inside of the drawer are a whole bunch of knives. I suddenly feel the urge to grab one and walk over to Tasha. I close the drawer and run out of the kitchen. I plop myself down on the couch. No. I can't kill Tasha. I can't. I stuff my face into a couch pillow.

"Ok Honey Donald's on his...Chase are you okay?" I feel her plop down on the couch beside me. I don't answer. "Chase?" She pulled me up and hugged me. The hug felt really good, but I felt my hands start to wrap around her neck. Oh No. I pull away and stand up off the couch. "Chase, what-"

"Stay away from me" I interrupt, "I don't want to hurt you!" I start walk towards the elevator down to the lab, but Tasha grabbed my arm.

"Chase, you're not going to hurt me! Who told you that you could hurt me?" Tasha cried. I yanked off of her grip and started running towards the elevator.

I kept looking back at Tasha who was yelling, "Chase come back here! Tell me what's wrong!" I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and I slammed my head into the wall. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Bree's pov:

We had all came home after Tasha called and told us that Chase had came home. When we all entered the house, we found Tasha trying to wake up an unconscious Chase on the floor. Now 5 minutes later, all of the family was circled around the couch, watching an unconscious Chase sleep on the couch.

"When is he going to wake up?" I ask.

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport replied, "He hit his head pretty hard."

"He seemed so scared to be near me earlier" Tasha cried, "It was like if he came close to me, he thought I would get hurt or would die."

Chase started to come to. Once his eyes were opened he looked around the room and saw all of us standing in the living room. His eyes widened and he jolted straight up. He looked scared and he started panting really hard.

"Hey easy buddy" Mr. Davenport told him as he sat down next to Chase, "It's alright. It's just us." Chase still looked scared.

"Please stay away from me" Chase screamed, "It's for your own good."

"Why would we want to stay away from you?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell you" he answered, "But it's for your own good, please just stay away." He tried to get up from the couch, but Davenport just gently pushed him down.

"Chase" Davenport said, "Do you remember what happened to you when Douglas and Krane had you?" Chase nodded.

"What happened?" I saw tears fall from Chase's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just can't" Chase cried.

"Chase, please tell us. We need to know."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" He jumped off the couch again and started walking towards the lab, his hand on the part of his head he had bumped.

"Adam maybe you should try to talk to him" Mr. Davenport cried, "You know, go have a big brother little brother talk with him." Adam nodded and followed Chase downstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I hear Tasha ask Mr. Davenport.

"I don't know" he responded, "But I know that Douglas must've done something terrible." We all look at each other, wanting the answer to the question we all were thinking of, "What did Douglas and Krane do to Chase?"

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 9!**

Chase's Pov:

I went downstairs to the lab. I was walking towards my capsule, when Adam called my name.

"Chase, do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked me. What about me telling them, 'I can't tell you' do they not get?

"No Adam leave me alone." I turn around to face him, "Please go away."

"Look Chasey, you know you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"ADAM!"

"Hey, Mr. Davenport told me to do this you know." I suddenly lift up a coffee mug on the table with my molecular kinesis and throw it at Adam. Luckily he ducks before it hits his head. The mug fell onto the floor and broke into pieces. Oh no. Did I just do that?

"Hey what's the deal Chase?" he yelled at me, "You don't have to get so worked up to the point that you need to start throwing things!"

"No" I replied, "That wasn't me. I didn't mean to..." I then lift up a metal container and throw it at Adam. Luckily Bree and Mr. Davenport came in the room just in time that Bree pushed Adam out of the way using her super speed. They both fall to the floor.

"Chase, what's gotten into you?" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"No, I didn't I mean, I'm sorry" I cried.

"What's going on Chase?" Bree screamed, standing up from the floor.

"Yeah" Adam added standing up also.

"I can't tell…" I started.

"WELL YOU NEED TO TELL US NOW!" Davenport shouted. I walk up to Davenport and attempt to punch him in the face. Luckily Adam caught on and grabs me and pins my hands behind my back. I struggle to get loose.

"Let me go" I tell him.

"Chase I'm not letting you go!" he responded.

"You tried to hit Mr. Davenport" Bree added, "Are you crazy?"

"Adam" Mr. Davenport spoke, "Put Chase in his capsule." He started to walk me over to my capsule. Yes. I'll be in my capsule where I can't hurt anybody. Unfortunately my brain tells me kick Adam in the shins and I break free from his grasp. I then start running towards the elevator. Bree super speeds in front of me blocking my path.

"You're not going anywhere" she tells me. I punch her in the stomach. She falls to the floor crying in pain. I gasp.

"BREE I'M SO SORRY!" I yell. Adam knocks me down from behind. I fall to the ground, winded out. Adam then slings me over his shoulders and walks over towards my capsule, while Mr. Davenport helps Bree get up. Adam throws me in my capsule and Mr. Davenport locks my door so I can't get out. Inside, I'm glad that I'm locked in here, but at the same time I'm pounding on the glass begging for them to let me out.

"Please let me out" I cried, even though I didn't mean it. I wanted to stay in here so I wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. It hurts me to see that I hit Bree Adam and almost Mr. Davenport! I guess it was because of the order Douglas gave me.

"No" Bree spat out in response, "YOU PUNCHED ME! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU CHASE? ALL WE ASKED YOU TO DO IS TO TELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Mr. Davenport whispered to her something I couldn't hear and she stopped yelling at me. He then walked up closer to my capsule.

"Mr. Davenport" I say, "I'm sorry. I really want to tell you what's wrong, but I can't! I swear" Mr. Davenport took a good look at me and then turned to face Adam and Bree.

"Guys" Mr. Davenport began, "Douglas must've did something to Chase's brain making him think that we're bad or something. I can tell by the way he looks at us and Chase is too embarrassed or scared to tell us what he did." He then turned to me. "Don't worry Chase, I'll fix this, but you're going to have to stay in your capsule for a while until I find out what the problem is. Can you at least tell me if Douglas messed with your chip?" I shake my head. "Ok, let me scan your chip and see if I can find anything on it then." He walked over to his desk and started typing something on the keyboard. Adam and Bree then walked up to my capsule. I start pounding on my capsule door, attempting to grab them. Man, I hate this. They jump back startled at first, but then they seem to relax after a couple of seconds.

"Don't worry buddy, Mr. Davenport will fix you" Adam, told me, "You'll be back to your normal, nerdy, short self again." Did he really have to add the nerdy and short part? Bree slugs him the shoulders.

"Adam" she mutters. She looks me in the eyes. "Hey Chase, sorry that I started yelling at you. Obviously you need help at this point. One minute you're nice and the next minute, you're kicking me in the stomach."

"Hey I said I was sorry" I replied.

"See that's what's creeping me out" she exclaimed, "Now you're nice again!"

"I told you.." I started.

"I know" she interrupted, "You can't help it. I hope Davenport can fix you. Hey at least you don't seem sick anymore."

"Hmm I can't get any information on your chip Chase" Mr. Davenport says from his desk, "It seems like Douglas blocked the information on your chip, but don't worry I'll find a way to check it." I nod. I hope he can find out what Douglas did to my chip so he can fix it and I won't kill everybody in this house. And hopefully my capsule can hold me back from murdering if he can't find out what's wrong with me even thought I know it probably won't.

**How was that? Feel free to review! Sorry if there are any mistakes like grammar and spelling issues in this. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks ****purpleguest**** for adding a suggestion. I'm using it! Thank you it was very helpful! Here's Chapter 10!**

Bree's pov:

It's been hours and Chase is still locked up in his capsule. I felt kind of bad for him. What did Douglas do to him? One minute he's apologizing and the next minute he looks like he's about to kill somebody. We were all in the lab, except for Tasha, who went to bed already.

"Anything on his chip, Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Mr. Davenport replied, "Douglas must've made it to where only he can look at his chip."

"Then what do we do about Chase?" I ask. Chase looked at all of us.

"Just keep me in here, Mr. Davenport." Chase replied.

"Oh I will Chase" Mr. Davenport cried, "I'm not letting you out until I know that you won't attack us anymore."

"Hey what time is it?" Leo asked.

"Its 11:30" I answer looking down at my watch.

"Ok I think we should all get some rest guys" Mr. Davenport told us, "I'll fix Chase in the morning. Adam and Bree just make sure you don't let Chase out of his capsule."

"Got it" Adam and I reply. As we were walking to our capsules, Krane and Douglas appeared from out of nowhere!

"DOUGLAS" Mr. Davenport cried, "WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Easy" he replied, "I just had Krane geo leap us here to the lab, so I could see if Chase had finished his job, but apparently he hasn't." He turned to Chase and glared at him.

"What job?" Leo asked.

"Yeah" I added, "And what did you do to Chase?!"

"Oh nothing really" Krane answered, "We just gave him an operation and fixed a few things on his chip."

"CHASE" Douglas shouted, "ACTIVE SPIKE!" I turned to Chase and saw him transform into Spike. "Good, now break out of your capsule." Adam, Davenport, Leo and I watched in shock as Chase broke the glass of his capsule and stepped out of it.

"Wait" Adam started, "How did you-"

"He does everything me and Krane tell him to do" Douglas explained, "He can't fight it."

"What did you order Chase to do to us ?" I yelled.

"We ordered him to not tell anybody about the operation, and then we ordered him to kill all of you." We all gasped. No wonder Chase was running away from us, he didn't want to kill us!

"You would order your own son to kill his own family?" Davenport replied, "What's wrong with you? Do you have any feelings?"

"Of course I have feelings" Douglas replied, "I mean, at least I didn't order him to kill you guys instantly."

"What does Chase have to do with this? Why didn't you just have Krane destroy us?"

"You know, I love to see families turn their backs on each other. I was going to kill him after he got rid of you guys, but he's starting to grow on me. I've always wanted a son that would be just like me. But enough with this chit chatting, CHASE, DESTROY THEM!" Chase started running towards us, as did Krane and Douglas. Douglas and Mr. Davenport fought against each other, while Adam and I went off with Krane and Chase. Leo ran back upstairs. Chase threw some punches at me, but I dodged them. I looked over at Adam and saw him being knocked down by Krane. I super sped over to Adam, and pushed him out of the way of Krane's oncoming laser.

"Thanks Bree" Adam said while he shot his heat vision at Krane. Krane fell down on the floor. Adam then picked him up and threw him across the room. We then turned our attention back to Chase, who was now charging towards me, I super sped out of the way.

"Chase, listen to me" I cry, "You're under control of Douglas. Snap out of it!" Man there is no way we can defeat all three of them. We need a miracle.

Chase's pov:

I'm trying to fight off Douglas's order, but I can't. I keep hearing Adam and Bree shouting to me to snap out of it, but I can't. Right now, I just pushed Bree down and I'm continuing to kick her on the ground. She cries out in pain. I feel terrible. Come on Chase, snap out of it. Adam blasts me. I stumbled back on the floor. He then helps Bree stand up.

"ENOUGH" I hear Krane say from behind me. He blasted Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport with his bionics. They crashed to the floor crying in pain. Douglas walks over and stands next to me and Krane. "Now who should I kill first?" He lifts up a heavy metal container. "How about the girl?" He puts the metal container over Bree's head.

"Wait, Krane" Douglas states, "Let Chase drop the container. Chase, drop the container on Bree now!" Oh no. Come on Chase, snap out of this. Bree's about to get squashed by the container. Come on, snap out of it!

**Commando app disengaged**

Bree's pov:

I'm on the floor, along with Adam and Mr. Davenport. Pain is running threw my entire body. I see Krane lift up that big container from across the room and hovers it over me. Great. This is how my life's going to end, being smashed by a container? I see the container start to fall. I close my eyes, waiting for darkness and extreme pain to come over me, but I never feel it. I open one of my eyes to see that the container is about an inch above my head. Why didn't it drop on me? I quickly roll away from being under the container. I start to stand up. I look over at Mr. Davenport and Adam and see that they are standing up, staring over at Krane. I look and realize that they aren't staring at Krane, they're staring at Chase. He had his hand up and looked like he was using his molecular kinesis on something. Wait, did he stop the container from falling on me? I look at the container again and see Chase make it slam into Krane. Krane fell to the floor unconscious. Douglas looked shocked.

"How did you…" he started, "Chase, attack!"

"NO" Chase replied, "I'm not letting you take advantage of me anymore!" He then ran over to me. "Are you alright Bree?"

"I'm fine Chase" I answer, "How did you break free from his command?"

"I guess I just overpowered it with what my heart and brain was telling me what to do." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Oh so you don't want to follow my orders, huh Chase?" Douglas asked, "I bet you'll want to follow this one, WATCH OUT!" He quickly grabbed a hammer from Mr. Davenport's tool box off the table and threw it at Chase. I was like a deer in headlights and Chase was too and the hammer face hit Chase hard right in the forehead. Chase collapsed on the floor.

"OMG CHASE" I cried dropping down by his side. Adam and Mr. Davenport dropped down next to me. Chase looked about half conscious. I gently lifted his head into my lap.

"Hey guys" he stuttered out, "I think I'm going to go back to bed now." He slowly closed his eyes. Mr. Davenport stood up and faced Douglas and now a conscious Krane, who was by his side now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he shouted.

"Hey it was an accident, I thought he would duck in time not to get hit" Douglas replied, not even sounding concerned that he had knocked out his own son. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, I think, but I need to fix his chip, now step aside and give me back Chase!" Did he not care if Chase was hurt or not? Adam stood up.

"Can't you see he's hurt?!" I exclaim, "All you care about is his chip you damaged?"

"I won't let you take him" Mr. Davenport shouted.

"You know we could kill you now" Douglas smirked, "But Krane and I have work to do and we don't have time to play around with you guys right now. Come on Krane, geo leap us out of here." Before they disappeared in thin air, he cried out, "Have fun with Chase while you can, because your time is limited on seeing him."

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 11!**

Adam's pov:

After Douglas and Krane disappeared, Mr. Davenport and I ran back over to Bree and an unconscious Chase. Tasha and Leo came running next to us.

"WHAT HAPPENED" Tasha exclaimed.

"Douglas threw a hammer and it hit Chase in the forehead" I told her.

"Adam and Leo, help me carry Chase upstairs. BE EXTREMLY CAREFUL." Mr. Davenport said. Bree gently lifted Chase's head off her lap. We carried him upstairs and gently placed him on the couch. Tasha grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Chase's head.

"What now?" Bree asked. Mr. Davenport examined Chase's head.

"Maybe I should call the doctor again" Mr. Davenport answered. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait" I cry, "What if it's Douglas and Krane in disguise again?"

"I don't think it'll be Adam" Mr. Davenport reassures me, "But when he comes over, I'll make sure he's not wearing a cyber mask, ok?" I nod. Mr. Davenport walks out of the room. I look back down at Chase. He has a big knot on his forehead and some blood is oozing out of his head. Man he's had the worst of luck this week. First he's sick and now this.

"I'm going to get him more pillows" Tasha told us. She walked upstairs. Bree sat of the floor beside Chase's head and stroking his hair.

"I could've used my super speed to get Chase out the way of the hammer. This is all my fault." She starts crying.

"Bree it's not your fault" Leo comforted her, "If it's anyone's fault, it's Douglas'." Chase winced a little in pain.

"What do you think Douglas meant by our time being limited on seeing Chase?" I ask. Bree shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out either" Leo exclaimed.

"I can't believe Douglas and Krane would order Chase to kill us" Bree started, "Chase must've been so scared of actually hurting us."

"If I ever see Krane or Douglas ever again" I yell, "I will destroy them."

"Me too" Leo replied, "I don't how, but I will." Bree lets out a light chuckle. Tasha comes back in the room with some more pillows for Chase and puts him underneath his head. He starts to stir a little.

"Mmm…where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're in the living room" I reply.

"The living room?" he asked trying to sit up. He let out a moan of pain. Tasha pushed him back down.

"I think you should stay down honey" she told him.

"Everything hurts " Chase cries.

"Is he awake yet?" Mr. Davenport replied walking back into the room with an ice pack, "The doctor's on his way."

"Wait….doctor?" Chase croaked, "Why is a doctor coming?" We all looked at each other with concern.

"You don't remember?" Bree asked gently.

"Remember what?" Chase answered back. Mr. Davenport sat down beside Chase and put the ice pack on his head and put his hands on Chase's shoulders.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asked. Chase took a long look at him.

"You look very familiar….oww that's cold!" Bree looks at me with concern.

"Ok" Mr. Davenport said steadily, "Chase…"

"Chase, who's Chase?" Mr. Davenport's eyes widen.

"Umm…maybe you should go back to sleep now Chase."

"Who's Chase? Where am I? Who are you guys?" He starts to sit up again.

"No Chase you need to lie down."

"WHO'S CHASE?!" Mr. Davenport pushes Chase back down.

"Do you know what your name is?" Mr. Davenport calmly asked. Chase looked like he thought for a long time.

"No" he responded.

"You're name's Chase."

"Ok, so my name's Chase and who are you?"

"That's Mr. Davenport" Bree blurted out. Chase turned to face her.

"Yup that's me" Mr. Davenport replied, "I'm your father."

"Well technically he's not our father, he's our…" I start.

"Just shut it" Bree and Leo shout at me, "You'll only confuse him!"

"Wait so you're not my dad?" Chase said confused.

"Umm…never mind" Tasha told him.

"So, how come I'm on this couch?" Chase asked Mr. Davenport. He touched his head and groaned.

"Because you hit your head pretty hard earlier today."

"How did I hit my head?"

"Oh boy."

"Actually, can we talk about this later?" Chase said, "I feel a little dizzy." We all watched as Chase slowly fell to sleep. Mr. Davenport got off the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, "Why can't he remember anything?"

"Guys, I think Chase has amnesia."

**How was that? Kind of short…but I wanted to save everything else for the next chapter! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter 12!**

Bree's pov:

"AMNESIA" we all cried.

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport explained, "I mean, he can't remember us, and he can't even remember his own name at that!" There was a knock at the door. "That must be the doctor." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello doctor."

"Hello Donald" he replied, "I got here as soon as I could. Where is he?" Mr. Davenport pointed to the couch. The doctor walked over to Chase. "So you said a hammer hit him in the forehead, correct?" Mr. Davenport nodded. The doctor sat down beside Chase.

Adam walked over to Mr. Davenport and whispered, "Is he the real doctor?"

"Yes Adam" Mr. Davenport said as he rolled his eyes, "There's no cyber mask on him." Adam sighed in relief. The doctor lifted up Chase's head gently of the pillow and looked at it carefully.

"He had woken up a little earlier" I told him, "He couldn't remember any of us. He couldn't even remember his own name!"

"I see" the doctor replied as he put Chase's head back on the pillow. Chase let out a soft groan. The doctor stood up.

"How does he look?" Tasha asked, "Is he going to okay?"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Davenport" he replied, "That was quite a blow to his head. He may be out for some hours, maybe days."

"What about him not knowing his name and stuff?" I add.

"Well I'm about 100 percent sure he has Traumatic amnesia. His memory will be gone for awhile and won't remember anything that happened in the past."

"So he won't remember that I did this?" Adam asked as he punched Chase in the shoulders. Chase cried out in pain.

"ADAM" Mr. Davenport yelled. He pulled Adam away from the couch.

"I said the past Adam" the doctor said, "But he probably won't remember that because he isn't awake right now"

"When will he get his memory back?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure" the doctor answered. NOT SURE? What did he mean not sure? You're a doctor! You're supposed to know these things! Aren't you?

"So, you don't know when he will get his memory back?" I ask firmly.

"Well no, but it'll usually takes from a day to a month for someone to get it back though." Man. I hope that it doesn't take too long for him to remember!

"Is there any way we could make his memory come back sooner?" Tasha asks.

"Well you can show him pictures of you guys all together and do things he likes to do to help him remember things." Tasha nodded. After bandaging Chase's head, the doctor began to leave. "Don't worry guys, he'll be back to normal sooner than you know it. He's very lucky, in a way. He could've slipped into a coma with that hard of a hit. If after a while he doesn't show improvement, just bring him up to the hospital." He then left.

"I wonder when he's going to wake up" Adam spoke.

"Man I wonder how it feels to not remember anything" Leo said.

"It must be scary" I replied, "Not knowing where you are, not knowing who your family is and not knowing yourself. It sounds awful."

"That's why when he comes to we have to make him feel comfortable" Davenport explained, "Do things with him that you guys usually do with each other."

"Oh...I know" Adam exclaimed, "We can play bionic brother toss!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. Was he serious? Chase is already hurt, would you really want him to get hurt again?"

"Let me rephrase that. I want you guys to do what you guys would normally do around him that won't hurt him, insult him, etc! Do something with Chase that he would be okay with." He then walked over to Adam, "And bionic brother toss isn't exactly what I would call something Chase would be okay with, so none of it, understand?" Adam nodded. While Mr. Davenport was talking, Chase rolled off the couch and fell on the floor.

"Oh I hope he didn't land on his head" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he lifted him back on the couch, "Adam, maybe you should take him upstairs to bed." Adam did what he was told. Once Chase was in bed, we were all pretty tired. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. Adam, Leo and I went to bed, while Mr. Davenport and Tasha stayed upstairs.

Chase's pov:

I wake up feeling horrid pain in my head. I try to put my hand to my forehead, but someone pushes my hand down. I open my eyes to find a middle aged lady looking down at me. She was pressing what felt like an ice pack to my head. I was lying down in what felt like a bed, unlike what I had been lying on earlier.

"W-where…am.." I coughed.

"You're in a bedroom." She calmly said. Her voice, it sounded really familiar, but she looked liked a stranger to me. "Do you remember what you're name is?" I thought about what happened earlier.

"Yeah I think so" I barely whispered, "My name's Chase, isn't it?"

"Right. Do you know what your last name is?"

"No…I forgot."

"You're last name's Davenport."

"Oh ok. Chase Davenport. I like my name." She laughed a little. I then wondered where the guy that I guess is my dad was.

"Where's my dad?" I ask the lady.

"Oh, I think he went to get something to drink. Don't worry I'll call him. DONALD COME UP HERE NOW!" My ears started to ring. Ouch. Why did my ears hurt? I groaned a little.

"Oh sorry, honey. I didn't mean to yell so loud." She pulled some more covers from the bed over me, "Do you remember me?"

"No" I answer back.

"Well I'm your dad's wife."

"So, you're my mom?"

"Technically your step-mom, but yeah I'm your mom, but you always call me Tasha." I saw my dad come running in the room.

"TASHA WHAT'S WRONG! DID CHASE'S HEAD START BLEEDING AGAIN?" he yelled.

"No honey calm down" Tasha replied, "Chase was just asking for you."

"Oh. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Tasha. He then grabbed my arm and started rubbing circles on my hand, "Hey Chase"

"Hey dad" I answered back. He turned to Tasha and whispered, "Dad?" I'm starting to get confused. Didn't he tell me that he was my dad earlier, or was I just imagining things?

"You are my dad, right?" He paused for a moment.

"Well..yeah, but it's just that you never call me dad"

"But you're my dad. Why wouldn't I call you dad?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but you usually call me Mr. Davenport." I start to sit up. I'm really confused now. The ice pack on my head falls off to the side of the bed. Why would I call him Mr. Davenport instead of dad?

"You're my dad though, if I would call you Mr. Davenport, than that would be….."

"Hey hey hey hey Chase, shhh" he soothed as he gently laid me back down, "Don't use all your energy to argue. You need to go back to sleep." He picked up the ice pack and pressed it against my head again.

"But I still have a lot of questions to ask" I pleaded.

"Donald, let him ask a few questions, he's just confused." Tasha told 'Mr. Davenport'.

"Alright fine" he agreed, "but just two."

"How did I hit my head again?" I asked.

"The hammer face of the hammer hit against you're forehead." Ouch. I know that must've hurt.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 days since the last time you were up." Man. That's a long time.

"And…" I started.

"Nope, you asked two questions, so now you have to get some rest."

"But dad, I mean Mr. Davenport I'm not…"

"No buts" Mr. Davenport responds putting his finger to my lips, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired, I've been sleeping forever!" I whine. I refuse to sleep until finally after 20 minutes, I get tired to my dismay and fall sound asleep.

**Did you like it? Do you think Chase will start to remember everything soon? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 13!**

Chase's pov:

When I wake up next, I see three people that I don't know looking down at me. A girl and 2 boys.

"Hey Chase" the girl said to me, "How do you feel?"

"Well my head hurts" I tell her. She sits down next to me.

"You seriously don't know who we are?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"Are you…my girlfriend?" I regretted saying that after I saw the digusted look in her face.

"Ew ew no no NO NO NO!" she screamed, "Leo, hit me over the head so I will forget he said that!" He gently slapped her upside the head.

"Sorry, sorry" I reply, "Well if you're not my girlfriend, then who are you?"

"I'm your older sister Bree" she stated. She stood up and got in between the two boys. "And this is your older brother Adam and your younger step-brother Leo."

"Hi" Adam and Leo said. I waved a little. Bree sat back down.

"Sorry I thought you my girlfriend" I told her.

"It's ok. Just never say that ever again, ok?"I nod.

"So I have one sister and two brothers?"

"Yup." After a couple of days I was up again and my family was helping trying to bring my memory back. Apparently I have bionics, so Mr. Davenport and I did some training along with Adam and Bree. Mr. Davenport also warned me about his evil brother Douglas and his lab partner Krane. He said that I should never trust him, because all he is a liar. For 2 days, Tasha showed me some pictures out of the family scrapbook, showing me pictures of me with the family. She asked me if I remembered any of the times that the picture was taken and I said no. For every picture I didn't remember, she just sighed and showed me another picture. I felt really bad that I couldn't remember anything. My family looked really cool, fun and caring. It looked like in the pictures we were having the best of times. Bedtime came fast so Adam and Bree went down to the lab to sleep in their capsules. Leo went to sleep in his bedroom, since he's not bionic. Mr. Davenport and Tasha told me I had to sleep in the spare bedroom, because they thought I was too 'weak' to stand up and sleep. When I got into the bedroom, I slipped under the covers and fell asleep. I heard a noise in the middle of the night. I woke up and sat up on my bed. I saw two figures standing in my room. I couldn't tell who it was, because it was dark. I turn the lamp light on and I see a tall man, and a smaller man staring at me. Hold on, they look familiar. Wait a minute….it's Mr. Davenport's brother and his assistant! I opened my mouth to call for someone.

"Don't even try" Douglas smirked, "You scream, and I'll have Krane destroy you."

"He can't destroy me, if I pull up my force field" I say back. Douglas raised his eyebrows.

"I see Donnie taught him about his bionics again." He said to Krane. Wait…how did he know I lost my memory?"Well smarty pants, your forcefield doesn't last forever."

"Fine" I sigh, "I won't scream."

"Good."

"What do you want?"

"Only to come rescue my son from this horrible family."

"I'm not your son, I'm Mr. Davenport's son." Douglas looked at Krane with a sad face.

"Did you hear that Krane?" he asked. Krane nodded. I listened in onto the conversation.

"My poor son's been brainwashed again along with his other bionic siblings." Brainwashed?

"What do you mean by brainwashed?" I ask. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Did my brother tell you he is your father?" I nodded.

"He is my father, isn't he?" He didn't respond, "ISN'T HE?!" I see him shake his head no. My heart skipped a beat.

"Chase, I'm your real father."

"You're lying" I cry, "He's my dad and my siblings are Adam, Bree and Leo!"

"Well yes, Adam and Bree are your older brother and sister, but Leo is really your step-cousin."

"I don't believe you."

"He took you guys away from me to use you guys for evil purposes!"

"He's MY dad!"

"Then why does he insist on you calling him Mr. Davenport? And why do I have your birth certificates then?" He showed me my birth certificate and pictures of us as babies, with him. I pause for a long time. I didn't want to believe it, but maybe he was right. Calling your dad Mr. Davenport is kind of weird.

Douglas looked away from me. "When you guys were all very little, he took you guys away from me and told you guys that you were his kids. He also told you that he invented your bionic chips, but he didn't. I did. That's why he couldn't fix you when you were very sick last week." Wait I had been sick too? Nobody had told me that. "I wanted to use you guys for good, but he wants to use you guys as weapons. He's evil. He's just using you guys for his chance to take over the world. He's always bragging about himself isn't he?" He had a point there.

"Adam and Bree don't seem to think he's evil" I point out.

"That's because they've been brainwashed for years. Donald has trained them to attack Krane and I when we show our faces to them. He had you brainwashed too, well that is until you hit your head."

"He said you threw a hammer at me and it hit my head." I firmly said. Douglas turned to Krane.

"Do you hear this Krane? My evil brother has accused me of trying to hit him." Krane nodded.

"Oh, so you didn't throw it?" I ask.

"Well I did"

"So you did throw…."

"But" Douglas interrupted, "I was aiming it at Donald! He was hitting and punching you, because you didn't throw your forcefield at me right. You were screaming at him to stop. You were in pain! Adam and Bree were too scared to do or say anything because they were afraid that they might get punished too. I didn't want to do it, but I threw the hammer at him, but he pulled you in front of him." Maybe he was right. When I had woke up, my body did sort of ache.

"So, you're my dad" I say. He nods, "And Mr. Davenport is evil and has been brainwashing Adam, Bree and me into thinking we're his kids and that we're doing good things, but we're really not?"

"Yes. If you haven't had hit your head and had amnesia, I couldn't be able to talk to you, because you would try to attack me!"

"So, for my whole life, I've been hurting and hiding from you, when really I should've been hurting and hiding from Mr. Davenport?" Douglas nods. I can feel my eyes getting watery. How could Mr. Davenport do this to me? To Adam and Bree too! He took us away from someone who loved us and tricked us into doing evil things! He's been training us to destroy all human kind! Douglas opens his arms out and I fall into his chest and start crying silently.

"I-I-I could've killed you" I sobbed.

"There there Chase. It's alright" Douglas replied while stroking my hair, "You didn't know any better. You were manipulated along with Adam and Bree. I just want you guys back at home with me. With all five of us together, we can defeat Donald."

"I'm so sorry" I cry, "Mr. Davenport seemed so nice and honest and he made you seem so…."

"Mean and evil?" he told me, "Yeah. He's a good liar."

"How could someone be so mean?"

"Oh…Chase there are so many bad people like him out here in the world. And they always seem like the nicest people too."

"So the training I worked on with him today, was for evil purposes?"

"Probably so" Krane spoke up. I sobbed even louder into Douglas's chest.

"All of those family pictures in the scrapbook" I replied, "We all looked so happy. And friendly. I wish I could remember what was going on while the pictures were being taken."

"Think of it this way Chase" Douglas explained, "If you wouldn't have had amnesia, than I wouldn't be able to talk to you like I am now. You still would've been trying to destroy Krane and I. Sorry I threatened you earlier about screaming."

"It's ok Douglas" I said, "It was the only way to get me to find out the truth."

"Call me dad." After about 20 minutes of crying, I stopped.

"What do we do now" I ask both of them, "Adam and Bree won't listen to me if I tell them what you told me."

"That's why I want you to come back with us" Douglas cried, "If I could get you back to my lab, I could fix your chip and possibly even get your memory back."

"You can do that?"

"I made your chip, didn't I?"

"How can we get to your lab?"

"Krane will geo-leap us there."

"You can Geo-leap!" I excitingly ask Krane.

"Sure can" he answered.

"But if I leave, what about Adam and Bree?" I state.

"Don't worry son. Once they see I fixed your chip, they'll believe that I really am their dad and my brother is the real evil one." I nod in agreement. "So are you ready Chase?"

"Ready dad" I reply. Krane then Geo-leaped us back to Douglas's lab.

**How was that? Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School's starting soon and I've been preparing for it. Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! Because of school starting, I won't be updating the story every day:( Here's Chapter 14!**

Adam's pov:

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I was ready for another day of trying to jog Chase's memory. It's kind of sad, that he can't remember anything. I tried to show him some math problems and some science videos, but he seemed like he had no interest in them. I step out of my capsule and see that Bree is still sleeping. I walk upstairs to the kitchen and see Tasha cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" she says to me as she pours pancake mix into a pan.

"Good morning" I reply, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You're up early Adam, usually you're the last person awake."

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep. It's just creepy to me that Chase isn't himself if you know what I mean."

"I know, but he'll be back to himself before you know it, ok?"

"Ok." Mr. Davenport then came walking down the stairs looking like he's still half asleep.

"Good morning" Mr. Davenport yawned, "Adam you're up pretty early. Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head.

"He's worried about Chase" Tasha told him.

"Don't worry Adam, he'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's what you said about Chase being sick, but he didn't end up being just fine." I replied. Mr. Davenport sighed. Leo then came running down the stairs, along with Bree walking out of the elevator.

"Good morning" Tasha cries.

"Morning" they say. They plop down on the chairs next to me.

"Where's Chase?" Bree asked.

"He's still sleeping upstairs" I answer.

"He should be up by now, yesterday he was up earlier than all of us" Leo cried.

"Yeah" Bree added, "Maybe I should wake him."

"Let him sleep guys" Davenport replied, "He'll get up when he feels like it."

"Ok." After breakfast, Leo went to the store with Tasha, because he needs new shoes. Bree was watching some soap opera on T.V and that left me with nothing to do. Mr. Davenport was downstairs in the lab. An hour passed and Chase still wasn't up yet. I decided to go up and check on him. I went upstairs to his room to find it empty. Maybe he went to the bathroom. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Nobody was in there. Umm..ok where is he? I check everywhere in the house after that. I couldn't find him. Bree and Mr. Davenport even helped me search. After searching the house we went back to his room.

"Maybe he went for a walk" I replied.

"No" Mr. Davenport said, looking down at some shades. He picked them up. "These shades belong to my brother. How did…." We all became silent for a second.

"Douglas must've taken Chase again" Bree cried, "I knew I should've stayed up here with him all night!"

"We have to find him guys" Mr. Davenport shouted, "Before it's too late. Let me see if Chase's gps signal is blocked still."

Chase's pov:

When we got to Douglas's lab, it looked a lot darker and scarier than Mr. Davenport's lab. It didn't have a warm fuzzy feeling to it.

"I'm still working on some upgrades on this place" Douglas told me, "It may look weird now, but in a couple of years, it will look 10x better." We walk over to a desk with some computers on it. "Ok, Chase I just have to fix a couple things with your chip, and you'll be back to normal in no time." I nod. Douglas then showed me to a bed and told me to get some rest and we will work on my chip in the morning. The next morning came by really fast.

"Morning Chase" Douglas called as he walked over to me, "Ready to get to work?"

"What do we have to do?"

"I just have to give you a little operation to turn you back to normal." I pause for a minute. I really didn't like operations. I'm always afraid I'll wake up in the middle of the operation.

"What if I wake up in the middle of the operation?"

"Don't worry" he responds, "It won't happen, trust me."

"Ok" I reply, "Let's do this. I follow Douglas into a dark room where Krane is. He has set up a machine that's next to the place I guess I'm going to lie down at.

"Go ahead and lie down on the counter Chase" Krane says. I jump on the counter and lie back. Krane pulls out a gas mask. Douglas looks down at me.

"Now we're just going to put to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be fixed. Ok?" I nod. Krane is just about to put the gas mask over my mouth and nose before I hear someone scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT GAS MASK ON HIM!"

**How was that? Feel free to review. Sorry it was short. Like I said earlier, this story is gonna start having longer waits for updates because of school sadly maybe. See ya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews. And ****juih89****, I'm a junior in high school. Yeah I know that I'm really old still watching Disney shows, but this show is better than all the other trash on the T.V. I'm not that old am I? Here's Chapter 15!**

Bree's pov:

We found Douglas's lair just in time before he did something to Chase's chip again. Chase was lying down on a counter, with Krane about to put the gas mask over his mouth to make him fall asleep.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT GAS MASK ON HIM!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Douglas and Krane looked up at us.

"Great" Douglas cried, "Not you again!"

"Stay away from Chase" Mr. Davenport said while walking towards the counter. I thought that Douglas and Krane were going to try to stop him from walking forward, but they didn't do anything. When Mr. Davenport got up to the counter, he stared down at Chase. "It's ok Chase, you're safe now."

"YOU'RE EVIL" Chase screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" What? Did I just hear him say that Davenport was evil? I gave Adam a look like 'What's he talking about?' Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Chase, it's me Mr. Daven…"

"I know it's you" Chase interrupted, "Douglas told me all about you." Oh no. Douglas? Douglas probably told a whole bunch of lies to Chase and brainwashed him. Come on Chase, you're smarter than this. Mr. Davenport turned to face Douglas.

"What did you tell him about me?" Mr. Davenport asked. Douglas just smirked.

"He told me everything." Chase cried, "You're evil, and you kidnapped us from him! You're not even my dad! I knew something was wrong when you told me to call you Mr. Davenport!"

"Chase, listen to me" Mr. Davenport firmly spoke, "You're right, I'm not your real dad. He is. I'm your uncle. BUT LISTEN! He is the real evil one! He was going to use you guys for evil purposes and try to take over the world. Think about it! Doesn't his lab look dark and scary? And don't get me started on his creepy looking lab partner!"

"HEY!" Krane yelled. Chase looked like he thought for a moment. Krane threw Mr. Davenport into a wall. Adam and I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Krane what did you do that for?" Chase cried.

"RELAX CHASE, HE'S THE EVIL ONE RIGHT?" Chase stayed silent, "Krane put those three in my lab jail!" A lab jail? Who has a jail in their house?

"Why are Adam and Bree going to jail?" Chase asked.

"Not now, Chase" Douglas sneered, "This is my chance to get rid of them once and for all."

"GET RID OF THEM?!" Chase yelled.

"Oh..oops."

"You said you would get Bree and Adam back safely and just defeat Mr. Davenport!"

"Umm…yeah.."

"YOU LIED TO ME?"

"Chase listen TO ME.."

"NO! MR. DAVENPORT WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE EVIL!" Douglas punched Chase right in the face, making Chase fall onto the floor, head first.

"You're a monster" I cried as I started running over to him, but Krane blocked my path.

"Krane, put those three in jail!" The last thing I remember before blacking out was Krane using his bionics to blast Mr. Davenport, Adam and I.

I woke up in a dimly lit room. I see Adam and Mr. Davenport run over to me.

"Bree you're awake!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he and Adam helped me up to my feet. I wave of dizziness came upon me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stand me up on my feet without thinking maybe I'm a little dizzy" I groaned, "Where are we?"

"Not technically sure, but I'm assuming Krane knocked us out and took us to Douglas' 'jail'."

"Where's Chase?"

"He's still out there with Douglas."

"We have to save him! Who knows what Douglas will do to him?" I look over Davenport's shoulders and see a door. I super speed over to it and try to open it. It's locked of course.

"We already tried to open it" Adam replied, "The doors too hard for my super strength." I suddenly hear a loud scream come from outside the door. I hear punching and kicking and glass being shattered. Chase is probably being tortured.

"Is that…" I start.

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport responded quietly, "Chase's has been screaming like that for 15 minutes." I hear Chase scream again. I also hear other voices shout out things I couldn't make out.

"We have to get out of here!" I cry.

Chase's pov:

I'm still on the floor crying in pain as I see Krane lift carry and throw knocked out Bree, Adam and Mr. Davenport into Douglas' jail cell that was only about 50ft away from me. I struggle to sit up and lean against the bottom of the counter. My head is in so much pain. I think my memory came back to me after I hit my head on the floor. I can remember everything that has happened from the past week. I was sick, then I was kidnapped by Douglas and Krane at the hospital and they did something to my chip that made me want to kill my family and so on. Douglas kicked me in the stomach and I fall face down on the floor again.

"Get up Chase" he yells, "We have to start your operation….NOW!"

"NO!" I cry, "My memory's back and I know you're evil!"

"Nobody says no to me" Douglas spat out.

"Well I just did" I shout.

"Do you really wanna get smart with me?" Douglas cried. He kicked me again. Krane came walking up to Douglas.

"Now get back on that counter" Douglas ordered, "Or suffer the consequences." I didn't move or say anything. There is no way I was going to join his side ever again.

"Very well" Douglas replied. He gave Krane a look and Krane lifted me up with his molecular kinesis and started chocking me. I startled struggling for air. He then threw me against the wall, hard. I came crashing down on the floor. I cried out in pain gasping for air. Great now my head, and the rest of my body hurt too. Douglas and Krane came walking up towards me.

"Give up yet?" he sneered. I tried saying no, but all that came out was a cough. I then used my molecular kinesis to lift up Krane and make him crash onto the floor. I thought that would stun him for a second, but it didn't. He came plopping right back up on his feet. What? Is this guy is invincible?

"Nice try" Krane cried. He then kicked me in the head. My vision started going blurry, but I managed to stay conscious.

"I'm still not getting that operation" I squeaked out. I see Douglas' face turn red. Then him and Krane crouched down next to me and began punching me everywhere. They hit me in my face, stomach, legs, arms, neck anywhere, you name it! I tried to fight them off, but that was pointless. After about 10 minutes they stopped and stood up. I moaned in pain, rolling around on the floor. Krane picked me up and threw me down on top of the counter. I shot of pain ran through my whole body. Douglas then pulled me by the collar of my shirt.

"I thought you were different from them Chase" Douglas replied, "Apparently I was wrong." He pushed me back on the counter. "I was going to operate on you to make you evil and together the three of us would rule the world. Adam Bree and Donald would be killed and there would be no one to stop us. You would become everything I wanted you to be. But you seem to despise this painless operation so much…"

"Look, do anything you want to me" I cough, "Just let them go."

"Oh we're not letting any of you go" Krane cried.

"Look if you let them go, I'll let you operate on me, just let them go."

"Oh we're still going to operate on you with them in jail" Douglas smirked. Ok, that doesn't sound good. He pulled out two knives from the drawer and gave one of them to Krane. "But this time, we're going to operate without you falling asleep." Ok. I think now that he's gonna kill me! I want to get up and run, but I'm so weak and my head feels like it's about to explode. Douglas rips off my shirt and pants, leaving me shirtless and in my boxers. He then brings the knife closer and closer to my right thigh and finally cuts into it. I wince in pain. Douglas then continues to cut up my thigh and leg along with Krane cutting up my left one. I shriek out in pain, hoping that they would just stop, but they didn't. They keep cutting through my skin, until they're up to my rib cage. I don't know if it was because of the pain or me fainting being afraid of dying from so much blood loss, but I fell into the darkness.

**How was that? Feel free to review! See ya next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 16!**

Adam's pov:

We're still trapped in jail. It's been about an hour and a half. Chase's screams eventually had come to a stop. I don't know if that's good thing or a bad thing.

"There's no way to get out of here" I cry.

"There has to be a way out Adam" Bree replies, "There's always a way."

"Hey" Mr. Davenport blurts out, "Is that a window?" He points up and we look up. Close to the ceiling is a little window.

"It is a window" I exclaim.

"Great" Bree replied, "Adam, use your heat vision to break the glass and I'll super jump you guys up and out of the window!" I nodded and used my heat vision to break the glass. Mr. Davenport and I then grabbed one of Bree's arms and she super jumped us out the window and outside of Douglas' lab. We landed on the grass.

"Ok" Mr. Davenport said, "Now we have to find a way to sneak back in there and get Chase."

"I wish one of us had the ability of becoming invisible." I blurted out.

"Maybe we could walk in through the front door" Bree suggested, "and if we see Douglas and Krane, I'll super speed us outside again."

"Ok. Good Bree" Mr. Davenport replied, "Let's do it." We grabbed onto Bree again and she super sped us through the front door. We entered into the lab. Douglas and Krane were nowhere to be found. We kept walking through the hallway when we reached where we were the last time we were here. Still no Douglas or Krane, but on the counter laid a body that made us all give out a chocked cry. Chase, was lying down on the counter, with a thin white blanket covering everything but his head. We ran over to him. His eyes were closed and his face was almost ghost white. There were red stains of all over the white blanket.

"Is he…dead?" Bree chocked out. Mr. Davenport put two fingers to his temple. After about a minute or two he took his fingers off of Chase's temple.

"He's still alive" Mr. Davenport answered, "But barely. We have to get him out of here." Mr. Davenport started pulling the blanket off of Chase's body. Chase in response weakly tried to push Mr. Davenport's hands away from touching it.

"D-d-don't touch me" he stuttered, "P-please d-don't. L-leave me a-alone." Mr. Davenport lifted up Chase's hands… There were so many cuts and bruises on his hands and up his arms that I didn't know how Chase had the strength to lift them. Mr. Davenport gently put Chase's hands to the sides of his body and attempted to pull down the blanket again. But Chase's hands came back up again and tried to push his hands away.

"P-please" he mumbled, "C-can't take anymore Douglas."

"Chase" Mr. Davenport replied, "It's me. Mr. Davenport."

"D-douglas I know it's you. You locked Mr. Davenport in jail."

"I escaped Chase. It's really me. Now just put your hands down so I can take this blanket off of you, ok." Chase still didn't move his hands.

"Adam" Mr. Davenport sadly said, "Hold his hands down for me." I grabbed Chase's hands and as gently as possible held them down. I felt really bad for doing this. I feel Chase struggling to get out of my grasp.

"No" Chase cried, "P-please don't cut me anymore." Cut? Mr. Davenport slowly pulled the blanket off of Chase and threw it on the floor. What we all saw could squeeze the life out of you. Chase had no shirt on and no pants on, he only had his boxers on. Huge cuts we on his legs, thighs, stomach, back, everywhere I could think of! I've never seen so many in my whole life. There was blood gushing out onto the counter, dripping onto the floor.

"D-don't cut me, p-please" Chase faintly says.

"Don't worry Chase" Bree spoke up, "No one's going to cut you anymore. I won't let them." Mr. Davenport carefully examined Chase. Bree walked off and came back with Chase's clothing.

"I found his clothes Mr. Davenport." She told him.

"I'll put them back on" I replied. Bree handed me his clothes and I started to put his sweatpants on as gently as possible. Chase kept moaning in pain.

"Ok Adam let's not put his clothes back on until we've bandaged him up" Mr. Davenport stated. I nod. We then hear voices from around the hallway corner.

"Someone's coming hide!" Bree cried. We left Chase at the counter and hide behind a big box close by. We peeked our heads out from the box and saw Krane and Douglas walk up to the counter.

"I told you that no one was here" Douglas shouted.

"I know I heard something." Krane replied. Douglas looked down at Chase.

"Look at this kid" Krane replied, "I give him a blanket to sleep with and he refuses to accept my gift! Well I guess you know what that means." Krane nodded and smirked. They pulled out knifes from their back pockets. Douglas held his knife up to Chase's forehead.

"Oh son" Douglas smirked, "Guess what time it is now?" Chase just groaned. "It's time to start our operation on your head. So wake up!" He harshly shook Chase's shoulders.

"S-s-top" Chase dimly told him. Douglas cut a little into Chase's cheek.

"Don't get a nasty attitude with ME!" he replied, "But I guess you don't have to be awake for this part, since you're practically dead anyway." He laughed and Krane laughed along. Douglas then cut deeper into Chase's cheek. Chase cried out in pain.

"P-please" Chase replied, "I-I b-beg…"

"But we haven't even started the fun yet" Douglas mockingly said. He started to cut into Chase's forehead. I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped out from hiding behind the box.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I yelled. I used my bionics to blast Krane and Douglas back into the wall and lock them unconscious. Bree then super speeded over to them and trapped them in some bionic proof cage that Douglas had invented. Mr. Davenport ran over to Chase as did Bree and I.

"Ok" Mr. Davenport stated, "Adam lift Chase up as gently as possible and take him to the car." I nod and slowly lift up Chase.

"L-l-let me go" Chase spat out.

"Don't worry, I've got you Chasey" I whisper into his ear, "You're going to be ok now." I walk him over to our SUV. I lay him down in the backseat with Bree and then I hop back there with her. Mr. Davenport hopped back into the back too and gave us some bandages and told us to clean and bandage Chase's wounds. We carefully bandaged him up. Chase screamed in pain a couple of times, but Bree kept hushing him and told him that we were helping him not feel so much pain. After that I slipped his pants and shirt back on while Mr. Davenport climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ok guys I'm going to drive slowly home" Davenport spoke, "If you guys are having any problems back there with Chase, let me know and I'll pull over, alright?" We nod and he starts to drive home.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and see ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everybody. Thanks for the Reviews. Here's Chapter 17!**

Bree's pov:

Mr. Davenport was driving us home which is quite a ways away from here. I had Chase's head in my lap and Adam had Chase's legs in his. His bleeding had stopped a little earlier after we had bandaged it. Chase was still fidgeting around a little trying to get off of Adam and me.

"Don't cut me" Chase mumbled, "I'm in pain…" I stoke his hair.

"Shh" I tell him, "It's ok." He stops mumbling, but still continues to fidget around.

"How is Chase doing?" Mr. Davenport asks from the front.

"Not too good" Adam replies, "He still thinks Douglas has him." I put two fingers against Chase's temple.

"Well" I state "His pulse is still weak, but not as weak as it was before."

"Ok" Mr. Davenport sighed. I pulled Chase closer to me. How could Douglas do something like this? This is the worst he has ever done. He tried to kill Chase by having him bleed to death all because Chase probably had come to his senses and didn't want to work for him anymore. I accidently press my arm on Chase's stomach which makes him shriek in pain.

"Be careful Bree" Adam responds.

"Sorry" I reply. I lift up Chase's shirt to see how the bandages are doing. His bandages are good, but I see more blood coming out of his body, staining the bandages red. "Mr. Davenport, Chase's bleeding again."

Chase's pov:

I feel someone pick me up. Douglas. He must be trying to bring even more pain to me. I struggle out of his grips. I feel extreme pain and groan.

"Place him down here" I hear a gentle voice. The voice didn't sound like Douglas'. I felt the person place me on something very soft. I feel a blanket being placed on top of my body.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Bree go get me a wet rag." I felt a wave of cool air pass by. Bree? Wait, did they escape jail? Or am I in jail with them? I try to open my eyes, but I was too tired. I felt someone sit down beside me. The person lifted up part of my shirt.

"Is he still bleeding?"

"Yeah a little bit, not as much like ten minutes ago though. I don't know if he's going to make it Tasha. He's lost a lot of blood. I don't want to take him to a hospital again, because Douglas might try to get him again. Also with his condition now, I can help him about the same as the hospital can." That sounded like Mr. Davenport.

"He's going to be fine honey." I assume that was Tasha. I finally get enough energy to shoot my eyes open. I see Mr. Davenport sitting beside me along with Tasha. Their faces lit up a smile after they see I'm awake.

"Hey" Mr. Davenport says, "Look who's up."

"How did I get…." I start.

"We rescued you after we broke out of jail" Mr. Davenport interrupted, "We just got back home. You're scaring all of us Chase. You've lost a ton of blood." I know I did. I'm stilled remember Douglas and Krane cutting into my body. I look down at myself and notice that I am back in sweatpants and a shirt. I see Bree zoom into the room. She gives Mr. Davenport a wet rag. Mr. Davenport then presses it against my forehead. It kind of stings a bit, probably because of the huge cut Douglas had marked on it. I wince a little.

"Sorry" Mr. Davenport tells me, "I know it may hurt a little." Bree walks over to me and sits on the floor.

"Hey Chasey" she says, "How are you holding up?"

"Not too good" I barley whisper, "Everything hurts."

"Are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?..." She started asking all these questions. I then started to feel dizzy.

"Umm Bree" Tasha cried, "I think Chase is ok."

"Oh ok" Bree replied, "Sorry." My eyelids start to droop and I fall asleep.

Bree's pov:

I see Chase close his eyes.

"MR. DAVENPORT IS HE OKAY?" I ask. Mr. Davenport checks Chase's pulse. Then he puts his hand on Chase's forehead.

"He's still breathing" he answered, "He feels warm, but I don't know. I think he just needs to get some rest so energy can return back into his body." I nod. I hope that all of my questions didn't tire him out. Mr. Davenport then tells me to hold the wet rag on Chase's head, while he goes to the store to get some medicine for Chase. Tasha starts to make dinner while Adam and Leo play video games next to me.

They start screaming and shouting, "Stab him! Stab him! DIE! YES!" Their screaming is bothering Chase. Chase starts to stir.

"Shut up you guys" I snap at them, "You're waking up Chase." They apologized and played quietly. I looked down at Chase. He had stopped moving around and went back into peaceful sleeping. I hope he will be okay.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everybody. Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is Chapter 18!**

Bree's pov:

Adam and Leo were still shouting things like, "STAB HIM! KILL HIM! STAB STAB DIE! YES!" What did they not get about me telling them NOT to scream so loudly, especially screaming using words like stab and die?

"Shut up guys" I tell them, "I already told you guys! Chase is sleeping!"

"Sorry Bree" they replied. I turn around back to Chase and see him moving around.

"STOP!" He cried, "DON'T KILL US!" I sit down next to him and put my hand on his shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Chase replied, "STOP DOUGLAS!" Adam and Leo walked over and stood above me. I gently shake Chase's shoulders.

"Chase" I say, "Chase wake up you're dreaming." He doesn't wake up. "Chase wake up" He still doesn't wake up. In fact, he starts to scream even louder. He even starts to cry and tears start falling from his eyes.

"Guys he's not waking up" I exclaim. Adam then tried shaking Chase awake.

"Chase, get up!" Chase still didn't wake up.

"HELP ME!" Chase cried. Adam tried pinching Chase in the face, but that made it even worse.

"I'll go get my mom." Leo said.

Chase's pov:

_I was tied to the counter in Douglas' lair. Douglas cut into my chest._

"_STOP PLEASE" I cried. But all Douglas did was laugh. He then pointed his knife towards my heart. _

"_Say Goodbye Chase" He cried as he cut into my heart._

"Ahh" I exclaimed as I woke up. I saw Tasha, Leo and Bree looking down at me.

"He's bleeding has started up again." Tasha said looking down at my stomach.

"I'll go get new bandages" Leo said. My vision was a little blurry so I think I saw him walk off. I looked down at my body. There was blood everywhere. Even some of my blood was seeping onto the couch. I felt myself getting sleepy again. Bree took my hand.

"Chase, stay awake for me. Mr. Davenport is on his way." I tried to nod, but I was too tired and in pain too. I groaned and forced my eyes open really wide. "Good. Just stay wake." Bree whispered.

Tasha knelt down to Bree and whispered to her, "He's lost so much blood. He's going die if Donald doesn't do anything." Die? I felt my eyelids begin to droop, but I forced them open again. I can't die now. I'm so young. I wanted to live at least until I'm 80. I saw a tear fall from Bree's eye.

"What's wrong?" I cough out weakly, pretending that I didn't hear what Tasha just said. She wiped her tear away.

"Oh nothing nothing" she replied quickly wiping a tear from her eye, "Just stay awake for me ok?" Adam came into my vision.

"Does he need a drink of water?" he asked Tasha.

"I think so" Tasha nodded, "He looks dehydrated. But just a little sip." Adam leaned towards me, while Bree lifted my head up. I moan in pain. My head feel like an elephant had stepped on it.

"Sorry" Bree responded, "Don't worry, I'll put your head down in a second." Adam held a cup to my lips and a took a sip of water. Too bad I didn't successfully swallow it. Too much water had went down my throat at the same time and I started choking.

"HE'S CHOKING!" Bree exclaimed. Without thinking about my cuts and bruises, Adam sat me up and started patting me hard on the back!" I scream. Ouch.

"ADAM STOP!" Tasha yelled. I stopped choking.

"Sorry" Adam replied, "Sorry Chase." He laid me back down.

"I've got the bandages" Leo said running into the room. I heard the front door open.

"Ok where is he?" I heard Mr. Davenport exclaim. Bree pointed towards me and Mr. Davenport ran towards me. He lifts up my shirt and drops his mouth open.

"Get him to my lab."

"Donald, we can't move him. He's bleeding to death for goodness sake!"

"Ok, Leo give me those bandages." Leo gave them to him. He pulled out a needle from the bag he had in his hands.

"What's that?" I weakly ask.

"I just need to give you a little poke with this needle so you can numb up and you won't feel any pain for a while."

"Is it going into my body?"

"Yeah"

"I don't want it."

"Chase…"

"It's going to cut into my skin!"

"Chase…"

"No" I start coughing up blood.

"Donald he's coughing up blood! Do something!" Mr. Davenport quickly poked the needle into my arm before I could do anything. "Sorry Chase." I wanted to shout out his name, but I couldn't speak. I felt like my arms and legs couldn't move. The last thing I remember before falling into the darkness was Mr. Davenport kissing my forehead.

Mr. Davenport's Pov:

Chase was unconscious now. Hopefully I didn't scare him with the needle too bad. I took off Chase's shirt and took off the old bandages. While everyone else went upstairs I had Bree continue to check his pulse in case his heart stopped. I cleaned the blood on his mouth and body again and put some special cream from the bionic hospital on Chase's body to prevent so much bleeding. I bandaged him up again. Chase started fidgeting a little. I thought the medicine was supposed to numb you!

"Ok Bree, I'm done, is he still breathing?" I heard her sniffle.

"It's weak, but it's there" she responded. She then starts crying. I gave her a hug.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Chase. I mean I don't know if he's going to make it or not. His pulse is very weak. What if it just stops? I can't live without him. This is all Douglas' fault!"

"I know Bree. Chase will be fine. We just have to keep our hopes up. Think positive. Ok?" She nods. "Now get some rest, ok?"

"Can I just stay with Chase? I don't want him out of my sight."

"I think Chase will be…"

"Please. I'm scared for him." I sigh.

"Alright, fine, but only for a couple of hours. You're going to have to sleep in your capsule later though." She nods and sits next to Chase. I bring up a sleeping bag for her and leave them alone in the living room.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's Chapter 19!**

Chase's pov:

I heard someone crying. It sounded like Bree.

"I'm right here Chase" she cried, "Don't leave us. Please pull out of this." I felt my hand in hers. It also felt like she was pressing a wet rag against my forehead. "I can't believe Douglas would do this to you. He hurt you. And he doesn't even care. If you don't make it, I swear, by the time I die he will be dead." I fluttered my eyes open. "Chase."

"Hi Bree" I stuttered out.

"I'm so glad you're up."

"Where is everybody-ouch." Pain stung from my stomach. I noticed Bree's elbow was leaning against it. She pulled her elbow away.

"Oh I'm sorry." She replied, "Everyone has gone to bed."

"What time is it?"

"It's 11:30." 11:30? I must've been asleep for a while.

"What happened?" Bree gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did I end up falling asleep again?"

"Oh…well Mr. Davenport kinda of…"

"Kind of what?"

"He struck you with a needle." I start breathing heavily. Just thinking about anything sharp makes me feel dizzy. Bree noticed my breathing and put her hand on the side of my cheek.

"Hey" she soothed, "It's ok Chase. It was a really small needle. Mr. Davenport had to poke you with it, so he could give you new bandages." Bree soon got my breathing going back to normal.

"My throat's sore." I cry. Bree puts her hand on my forehead.

"You're pretty warm too" she added, "I'll go get you some water." She walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Even though I told her I could drink it myself, she lifted my head up slightly and I took in some water. I was so thirsty. After about 5 seconds of drinking, Bree took the glass away from my lips. "Ok Chase I think that's enough for right now."

"Bree can I have some more?"

"No Chase."

"Why not?"

"It's not good for you being as injured as you are to take in so much water. You're not strong enough."

"Fine." She put the glass down on the coffee table and sat down beside me "How are you feeling?" How was I feeling? How does she think I feel after being punched and cut?

"Awful" I sheepishly answer.

"Awww" she cries, stroking my hair, "Poor thing. I can't imagine how you must feel right now. You've just had the worst of luck for these past couple weeks."

"Yeah. I'm just bad luck aren't I?"

"You're not bad luck Chase." I yawn.

"Hey I would hate to leave you hanging, but I can go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah sure Chase. Go ahead and get some rest." I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

Bree Pov:

Chase fell asleep instantly as soon as he closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek.

"How's he doing" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turn around and find Adam standing there.

"Oh Adam it's just you. You had me scared. For a second I thought you were Douglas." He laughed. He sat down on the couch next to me. "And Chase is…the same as he has been sadly. Close to death." My eyes get watery.

"Don't worry Bree. Chase will be fine" Adam assured me, "I hope." Chase started coughing up blood.

"Adam can you hand me that paper towel?" Adam handed it to me and I wiped the blood of off of Chase's mouth. He coughed a couple of more times. His cough sounded like he had a whole bunch of mucus in his body.

"Hmm…that didn't sound so good." Adam said.

"Yeah he's been coughing like that all night" I tell him. I then yawn. I'm starting to get sleepy. Actually I've been tired for almost an hour now, but I wanted to stay with Chase. Someone needed to be with him. Adam looked at me.

"Bree you need to get some rest, you have dark bags under your eyes." I could see it now. Looking into the mirror at my reflection. My hair's probably a wreck and I probably look exhausted.

"But what about Chase?" I reply.

"I'll stay with him." Adam replied, "I've been in my capsule long enough. Go get some rest."

"Ok. Thanks." I start walking towards the elevator, "But if anything goes wrong, come get me or Mr. Davenport ok?"

"Don't worry Bree. I've got this." I nod and head downstairs.

Adam's pov:

Bree had left to go downstairs 10 minutes ago. I'm sitting next to Chase. I put my hand on his forehead. He's pretty warm so I apply the wet rag to his face. I then read Chase his favorite book, while he is asleep. Maybe that will make him feel better. He's smiling in his sleep right now, so I assume he's not having a nightmare. I look at my brother. He looks like he was in a fight with 3 guys and the beat and stabbed him badly. He had two black eyes. His nose was swollen and dry blood was underneath it. His cheeks and forehead had enormous cuts and bruises. He was shaking now. I don't know if it's from him being cold, scared, or something else. I grab his hand. I must've grabbed it and squeezed it a little too hard, because he winced a little bit and his eyes slowly opened.

"Adam?" he asked confusingly.

"It's me."

"Where's Bree?"

"She went to bed, which is what you need to do."

"Are you going to stay with me all night?"

"You mean all morning?" I correct him. I love doing that. It makes me feel smart. "Yes." He coughed.

"Could you get me some water?" I grab the glass of water on the table and let Chase take a little sip of it. I took the glass away from lips and put it back down on the table.

"More" he pleads. He begins to sit up, but he cries out in pain and jerks back down.

"Be careful Chase" I cry as I make sure he's ok.

"Thisty" he screeches out. He lifts his arms off the couch. I place them back down.

"Chase. You've had enough water. Don't drink so much of it. You're still very weak." Chase took his eyes off the glass and looked up at me.

"Adam am I dying?"

"No-"

"Adam tell me the truth!"

"Ok ok. Easy Chase. Don't hurt yourself. The truth is, yes. You are very close to death right now. I'm sorry." I saw fear in Chase's eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Mr. Davenport will make you feel better ok?"

"Tasha said I've lost a lot of blood. Is it that much?"

"Umm…yes. You're blood even got on the couch." Chase looked around at the couch.

"I have to use the bathroom." I state. I head towards the bathroom.

"Don't go" I hear Chase weakly scream, "Please. What if Douglas comes back? Don't leave me alone. Stay." Even though I really have to go, I stay with him stroking his face with my fingertips.

"Go to sleep Chase, I'll stay right here."

"Ok." He drifted off to sleep leaning his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and sooner than I knew it, I fell asleep lying right beside him.

**How was that? Hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you and See ya next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 20!**

Adam's pov:

I wake up the next morning. I get up and look down at Chase. He seems to be sleeping soundly. Good. I saw Bree and Leo sitting in the kitchen. I walked over to them.

"Good morning" I say.

"Oh, morning" Leo replies.

"HI." Bree answered, "How's Chase?"

"He slept soundly." I replied. When Tasha and Mr. Davenport came downstairs Tasha made pancakes and we all ate while Chase slept.

"Hopefully Chase is strong enough for me to do some tests on him" Mr. Davenport says.

"You're not going to use any needles this time are you?" I ask.

"No, Adam, why?"

"Oh, it just really scared him the last time you used a needle."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to use it." I grabbed another pancake and began cutting it with my knife.

"Water" we all heard Chase shout out. I grab a glass of water and run over to Chase.

"Here you go" I say to Chase as I put the glass up to his lips. He squints his eyes and then when he looks at me, his eyes go wide! "What's wrong Chase?" He starts breathing heavily. "Mr. Davenport!"

Chase's pov:

Adam lifts the glass up to my lips. "Here you go." I open my eyes a little and see Adam holding a knife in his free hand. I start shaking and breathing heavily. Adam shouted something but I wasn't listening. My eyes were on the knife Adam was holding. Oh no. What if Douglas did something to Adam and he ordered him to stab me? I look over to the family in the kitchen. They were all holding knives. Douglas must have ordered them to cut me! Mr. Davenport came rushing over next to Adam. He puts his hand on my chest. I flinch.

"Chase what's wrong?" he asks. I don't answer and continue to shake and breathe heavily. I even knock Mr. Davenport's hand off my chest.

Adam's pov:

Chase knocks Mr. Davenport's hand off his chest. Mr. Davenport then puts his hands on Chase's shoulders.

"Chase can you hear me?" Chase starts crying and tries to get Mr. Davenport's hands off of him again, but this time Mr. Davenport keeps a firm grip. Tasha, Bree and Leo then speed over next to us surrounding Chase. He screamed even louder.

"Chase what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase continued screaming.

"Donald is he in pain?" Tasha asked with concern.

"I don't know, possibly" Mr. Davenport answered. Bree walked over to Chase. Chase looked at her and made a look like he was scared of her.

"MR. DAVENPORT DO SOMETHING!" Bree exclaims.

"Adam take him down to the lab immediately." Mr. Davenport ordered.

Chase's pov:

Mr. Davenport grabbed my shoulders. I tried to push them off, but he held a firm grip on them. Then Bree came and looked down at me. Mr. Davenport must be holding me down while she cuts me! I scream even louder. I suddenly feel someone grab me and lift me up. I struggle to get free.

Someone slaps their hand on my forehead and says, "He's burning up."

"Stop" I yell, "Don't cut me! Please! You're my family! Snap out of it!" The person who I assume is Adam carried me downstairs to the lab. He laid me down on a counter. There was a bright light above me shining down on me. Oh no. This is just like Douglas' lab! I roll of the counter and fall on the floor. I hear someone scream. I grit my teeth trying to ignore the pain as I try crawling toward the elevator. Someone picks me up and puts me back on the counter.

"Chase it's us. We're not going to hurt you."

I then hear someone say, "Go get the rope. Hold him down." Someone pinned my arms and legs down.

"Get off of me" I cried. I then coughed up some blood. Someone wiped my mouth off. "Don't stab me please it's me Chase." Someone began to stroke my hair. Something wet was pressed against my forehead.

"Shhhhh" I heard Bree say, "What now Mr. Davenport?" A few minutes later I felt someone tie me down to the counter with rope. I cry some more.

"No! NOOO!" My head is then raised and a glass is put to my lips.

"Drink some water Chase." I smell it and something smells weird about it. I move my head around to avoid drinking it. They were going to feed me poison!

"Hold his head still." Someone grabbed my head and the liquid went into my mouth, but I didn't swallow it.

"Come on Chasey swallow it. I promise you won't regret it."

"We're trying to help you." More liquid went into my mouth and I couldn't help but swallowing it. I started to get really sleepy.

Before I pass out I weakly spit out, "Don't kill me."

Bree's pov:

"Ok guys he's out cold" Mr. Davenport told us, "Now I can look at his chip and examine him." Mr. Davenport had put some crushed knock out pills in the glass of water we fed to Chase. Even though we all regretted it, we knew that we had to stop him from having an anxiety attack or something. Adam and Davenport had also tied Chase to the counter after Leo and I had pinned him down. Mr. Davenport now was on the computer examining Chase's chip.

"Well I don't think Douglas has done anything to it, that I know of" he claimed, "But I think he still has control of Chase's chip somehow. Chase still needs an operation done to get his chip control out of Douglas' hands. I've been reading some books that the bionic hospital has on fixing chips and I'm almost positive that I can operate on Chase myself and fix him completely.

"You promise?" I cry, still stroking Chase's hair.

"I promise Bree. He'll be just fine after that. I can operate on him as soon as he gets better from his wounds."

"Ok." After Mr. Davenport was done examining Chase's chip, we still left Chase tied to the counter at bedtime. Tasha had put a pillow under his head and blankets over top of him.

"I don't see why he has to get treated like this" I tell Mr. Davenport while brushing my hair, "Chase is just scared. Why is he tied to the counter?"

"Bree" Mr. Davenport replied, "It's for the best. I don't want him panicking and hurting himself in the process. Something's wrong with him. He's afraid of us, Douglas, Krane and sharp items. I need to think of some way to stop him from feeling scared. Maybe I'll call the bionic counselor tomorrow. Maybe he'll have a talk with Chase."

"Chase doesn't need a counselor" I cry.

"Bree, he's hurting inside. I know it, you know it, everybody in this house knows it. I can't stand to see him like this anymore. He needs help and you and I can't help him anymore. Neither can anyone else in this house. He's been though a lot."

"But tying him to a counter?!"

"Look, I said I didn't want it to go down like that, but I had no choice, he needs to just stay down here for now, ok?" I stomp off into my capsule. I still think it's not right. Chase can't help it if he's scared. Does that mean he should get tied up like this? Late at night, I peek out my capsule door and see Adam staring down at Chase. I slip out of my capsule and stand next to Adam. He looks at me.

"Do you think Chase will be okay?"

"I think so" I reply.

"I heard you and Davenport talking saying that he's going to get Chase a counselor?"

"Well he said it's for 'the best'." Chase pushes the covers off of him. I retuck the covers back on Chase's body. "Maybe we should leave Chase alone for tonight and get some sleep?"

"Ok Bree." We head back to our capsules.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and tips. Here's the next Chapter!**

Bree's pov:

I wake up and find Mr. Davenport stitching up Chase's wounds. I get out of my capsule and walk over to him.

"Hi Bree" Mr. Davenport says.

"Hi" I softly reply. Later that day, Chase woke up. Adam, Leo and I were all sitting in chairs next to him. When he opened his eyes and looked at us, he looked terrified.

"Hey Chase" I say, "It's us. We're not going to hurt you. It's ok." He still looked scared, but he relaxed a little bit. "That's it."

"No one's going to hurt you" Adam added.

"You're safe with us" Leo also added. Chase looked around the room. Then he looked down at himself.

"If I'm safe then why am I tied to the counter?"

"You were having an anxiety attack" I answer, "Mr. Davenport said that you needed to be down here so you could stay in a quiet place and calm down."

"What were you screaming about anyway?" Adam asked.

"I thought you guys were going to kill me" Chase responded, "You were all holding knives." Knives?

"Chase we had knives for our pancakes not you" Leo replied.

"Oh" Chase sheephisly laughed, "Umm…sorry?"

"You don't have to apologize." I told him.

"Hey guys I spoke with the counselor and he'll be here tomorrow." Mr. Davenport replied, "Oh hey Chase."

"What's a counselor coming here for?" Chase asked, "Is going to help Mr. Davenport stop thinking about himself all the time?" We all became silent.

"Chase" Leo said, "The counselor's for you."

"ME?" I replied, "Why do I need one?"

"Chase" Mr. Davenport says, "You haven't been acting like yourself for these past weeks."

"You think?" Chase spat out, "I've been sick, kidnapped, changed, cut, bruised, what am I supposed to act normal?"

"No" Mr. Davenport said, "No not at all. You've been through a lot. I would be really concerned if you were acting normal at this point. But we want to see you happy, not hurt. That's why the counselor's coming."

"I don't want to see one." Chase cried.

"Well you're going to" Mr. Davenport replied. Chase sighed. "Hey, I was thinking of untying you and you could come back upstairs on the couch. Will that make you feel better?" Chase shrugged.

"Maybe a little." Mr. Davenport took Chase upstairs back to the couch. Tasha had scrubbed all of the blood off of the couch and now it was looking good as new. Hours went by and Chase was starting to walk around a little, he was strong enough to sit and eat in the kitchen. His fever was still high, so he spent most of the day sleeping on the couch though. Later that day we watched T.V. By the time the movie we were watching was over, it was time for bed. Mr. Davenport had Chase still sleep on the couch. The next morning, we all got up and got dressed. The counselor was coming anytime soon. Chase was lying on the couch, reading a book. "Nervous?" I ask Chase as I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Kind of" he answers back putting the book down, "I still don't want to see anyone."

"I know you don't, but it'll be over before you know it."

"How is this even going to help me again?"

"Well he'll probably get you to tell him everything that's wrong with you."

"He's going to have a hard time getting it out of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not telling him anything."

"Chase he's going to try and help you."

"I don't need his help."

"You do. Look If I can, I'll go in there and be with you. Tell him everything you would tell me, ok?" He nods. The doorbell rang. Mr. Davenport answered it and it was the counselor.

"Good morning Mr. Matthews" Mr. Davenport greeted.

"Morning Donald. Now, where's my little patient at today?" Mr. Davenport walked Mr. Matthews over to Chase and I.

"This is Bree and Chase" Mr. Davenport informs, "Kids say hello."

"Hi" I say.

"Hi" Chase mumbles.

"You must be whom I'm talking to today." Mr. Matthews pointed at Chase.

"Yup" Chase replied.

"Well you can start dealing with him now I guess." Mr. Davenport replied. He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait" Mr. Matthews exclaimed, "Is there a room in this house where we can have a little privacy." I had the feeling he was talking not having me be with them two.

"Sure" Mr. Davenport answered, "You feel good enough to talk today Chase?" He puts his hand on Chase's forehead, "You're still pretty hot."

"I'm fine" Chase mutters, "I'd rather just get it over it."

"Alright then. Be right back Bree." He walked Mr. Matthews and Chase upstairs to another room.

"You're good with walking upstairs Chase?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm good." He answers, limping up the stairs. They disappear up the stairs.

Chase's pov:

"Here's a room" Mr. Davenport says leading Mr. Matthews and I into the room. It was a little office. I still don't know why Mr. Davenport has all these little rooms filled with desks and chairs when he doesn't even use them.

"Thank you" Mr. Matthews replies.

"Alright" Mr. Davenport tells me, "See you in a little while." He walks out the room and closes the door. Mr. Matthews plops down on the big chair behind the desk, of course.

"Take a seat Chase." I sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

"So" Mr. Matthews starts, "How are you today?"

"Well let's see, not counting the fact that I apparently need help, I feel great how about you?" I really don't feel like going through this today.

Mr. Matthews lets out a chuckle, "Well you seem to be in the brightest mood today. May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"So Donald informed me that yesterday you sort of had an anxiety attack?"

"That's what I heard."

"May I ask why you had the attack?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well can you at least explain to me what you were feeling at the time?"

"I don't know how I was feeling, scared, hot, in pain maybe?"

"Ok. Now, why were you scared?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Chase" he said annoyed, "You're supposed to tell me these things. I'm here to help you."

"I'd still rather not say."

"Ok we'll move on, do you feel safe in this house?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel safe living with your family?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?"

"Relax Chase. It's just a question I have to ask. Are you sure about you feeling safe?"

"Did I stutter?" I reply, "I told you I feel safe here!" Mr. Matthews muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing Chase" he responded, "Now let's continue. I'm going to show you some pictures. You tell me what you see on each one ok?" I nod. After some pictures he stopped showing them to me. "Good." He then pulls out his bag. "Now I'm going to show you some items. I'm going to see how you react to them. I nod. He starts to pull out different things from the bag. After he pulls out a few items I don't react to, he then pulls out something that I dread. A knife! "How about this?"

I gulped. I felt myself start to shake, "No, nothing, no reaction."

"But look" he replies, "You're shaking….out of fear."

"No I'm not. It's just cold in here."

"You weren't cold a minute ago."

"WELL I'M COLD NOW!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"No reason" I say, "I think we've talked enough for today. I'm going downstairs." Before I can get up, Mr. Matthews walks over to the door and locks it. "What are you doing?"

"We're not done yet Chase."

"Uh…I think we are." I stand up. Mr. Matthews pushes me back in the chair. He then whips out some rope from his pocket and ties me down to the chair.

"I don't think we are." His voice changed into this creepy, intimidating voice. I would have tried screaming but Mr. Matthews was holding the knife in his hand and I wasn't going to take any chances with getting cut again. "You're not going to scream, good choice."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Mr. Matthews answered, "But something is indeed wrong with you. Now where were we? Oh yeah, the knife." He smirks. "What are you so scared of the knife for?"

"I told you" I state, trying to struggle to get free, "I'm not scared of it!"

He points the knife towards my chest.

"Alright" I cry, "I am scared of it."

"Good answer. Now tell me why."

"Well I was cut pretty badly by one. And I don't want it to happen again."

"Oh you don't do you?"

"No."

"Good. You see that wasn't so bad was it?" I was afraid of what he would do to me if I got smart again so I shook my head. A knock was at the door.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. Davenport, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yes, sure just a minute" Mr. Matthews said as his voice chipped back to normal. He walked over to me and started to untie me.

"You won't tell Donald anything about me tying you up and the knife incident is that clear?" I nodded in fear. "I can't afford to lose my job. This better all be worth it." What was all worth what? This guy officially creeps me out. Mr. Matthews throws the rope in the trash can and unlocked the door and let Mr. Davenport in. "Hello Donald. We were just finishing up. Isn't that right Chase?" I nod.

"Yeah" I lie.

"Ok good." Mr. Davenport says, "Why was the door locked?" Mr. Matthews pauses for a minute.

"I don't know" Mr. Matthews replies, "I know neither Chase or I locked the door right Chase?"

"Right" I lie again.

"Maybe you accidently locked it when you closed the door Donald."

"Maybe you're right" Mr. Davenport says. A few minutes later we were waving goodbye to Mr. Matthews who was going out the front door.

"See you tomorrow Chase! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me either" I mutter. Great. This so called 'counselor' was supposed to be helping me feel better, but instead he's doing nothing but making me feel worse. He has a bad attitude and is impatient. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**What do you think? Feel free to review! I know this one was kind of long, but I'm trying to make the chapters I make on the weekends longer so it makes up for me not updating on the weekdays because of school. See ya next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 22! **

**Warning: This Chapter contains sexual assault!**

Chase's pov:

In a little while, that counselor will be walking through the door. I really didn't want to talk to this guy. First of all, he creeps me out and second of all, I don't think he should be a counselor. He doesn't help me feel better, he is two-faced and he ties kids to chairs if they don't want to talk about something!

"Ready for your second day of seeing the counselor?" Adam asked me sitting down on the couch next to me.

"I guess."

"Look buddy. I know you don't want to see him, because you're a little embarrassed, but there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just don't think I need one." I tell him.

"Chase…"

"Ok maybe a little bit."

"Don't worry" Adam replied, "He'll make you feel all better." Yeah right. He'll make me feel worse. The doorbell rang and Mr. Davenport answered and greeted Mr. Matthews and some lady that I've never seen before.

"Hello Chase" Mr. Matthews said to me, "This is my assistant, Ms. Brown." She waved at me, "She knows about your bionics, just like I do." I nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chase" Ms. Brown stated.

"You too" I mumbled. She turned to Mr. Davenport.

"He's a shy one isn't is?"

"Not usually" Mr. Davenport answered, "When it's just us, he talks a lot."

"Well shall we get started?" Mr. Matthews asked. Ms. Brown nodded.

"Ok." Mr. Davenport said, "I'll take you back upstairs to the office."

"Oh wait" Mr. Matthews exclaimed, "Can we have a bedroom this time. I'm going to have Chase lie down on the bed and talk to us. Maybe he'll feel more comfortable sitting there."

"Oh ok" Mr. Davenport replied, "Will that be ok Chase?"

"Well…" I started. Then I saw Mr. Matthews lift out his knife halfway from his pocket. I guess no one else saw him, because they were all still staring at me waiting for an answer. "Uhh….sure."

"Great" Mr. Davenport cried, "I'll show you to a bedroom then." Great. I didn't want to lay on a bed and tell him more of my problems. He practically forced me to say ok to being in a bedroom, just because he knows that I'm terrified of knives. Once we got to the bedroom, Mr. Davenport left the room.

"Thank you" Mr. Matthews said to him. He then closed the door and locked it again. Well, at least I know he isn't going do anything crazy like yesterday, because the lady is in here with us. I sit down on the bed.

"Can I get started?" Ms. Brown asked him, looking at me strangely.

"The money first Ann" Mr. Matthews spat out. Money? Wait she needed to pay him money just to ask me some questions? Talk about insane.

"I thought today was a free trial." Ann stated.

"The picture of him WAS the free trial! Now pay up or you get nothing!" Man, he must be really hard to work with. She works for him and she has to pay money still?

"Alright fine!" She hands him what looks like a lot of money.

"Are we going to start soon?" I ask them.

"Sooner than you know it pumpkin" Ann said, "Ready Matthews?"

"Yup" he said putting the money into his pocket, "Ready."

"What are you going to ask me this time?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh nothing today" Ann replied, her voice now sounding cold and mean.

"Then what are we doing?" I ask.

"Something that we'll enjoy doing." That didn't sound good. Mr. Matthews came walking over towards me. I try to put up my forcefield, but Matthews points a remote at me, making my forcefield not appear.

"Nice try" he cried, "This remote triggers with your bionics so they won't be working at the moment. I borrowed this handy thing from a friend." He points his knife at me and tells me not to scream. Of course, I obey and he takes my hands and ties them to the bed. He lies me down on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" I stutter.

"You'll find out in a minute." He then rips off my shirt. "Ok. He's all yours Ann." She smirks as he walks away from the bed. She walks closer to the bed and takes her shirt off. I think I know what's about to go down.

"You sure he won't scream?"

"Positive. When I have this knife, he'll do anything that I tell him to do."

"Good." She then hovers over me. "Ready for some fun Chase?" Before I can answer she starts kissing me everywhere.

"Please don't do this" I cry out.

"I can do what I want." She then starts kissing me in the neck. One certain spot she kissed at made me moan. She lets out a little laugh.

"You like that don't you?" she laughed. She kissed me in the mouth. I felt her tongue rolling around in my mouth.

"Please stop…." I say in-between kisses.

"But the fun hasn't even started yet" she slurred out. Soon, she looked down at my legs. She slowly moved her hands towards my pants zipper. In no time she unzipped my pants and slowly took them off. She threw my pants on the floor. She then pulled off my boxers and threw them on the floor as well leaving me naked.

"No please." I begged. She looked lustfully at my private parts and then she slowly takes off the rest of her clothes. The last thing I remember before blacking out was feeling something cold and hard pressing against my body.

I woke up to what seems like a long time later. I feel sticky and dirty. I moved my legs and a shot of pain exploded through my body. I groaned.

"See I told you he's fine." I heard Ann say to Mr. Matthews "I thought you said you're boss was fine with me doing this anyway."

"Well" Mr. Matthews replied, "I didn't tell him about this."

"WHAT?"

"He would've probably said no and I want more money anyway possible, so as long as he doesn't figure out about this, we're good."

"Ok. If you say so." So this is what she paid him for? I feel used and worthless. I slowly open my eyes. Mr. Matthews walked over to me and untied my hands. After I was untied, I covered up my private parts with my hands. Mr. Matthews threw some towels at me and I wiped myself off.

"Get your clothes back on" Mr. Matthews barked. I got down on the floor and quickly put my clothes back on. I stumble back onto the bed.

"You better not tell anyone either" Ann exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Yeah" Mr. Matthews exclaimed, "No one would believe you anyway. I mean, who do you think somebody would believe, a certified counselor, or a kid who apparently needs help due to the fact he has some issues that he needs help dealing with?" He did have a point there. "This is your fault anyway. If you weren't so crazy, you wouldn't have needed a counselor. And let's not forget that if you tell anybody, I can come back and kill you with this." He lifted the knife out of this pocket. There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Matthews" I heard Mr. Davenport say, "Can I come in?"

"Sure one moment." He then whispered in my ear, "It's your choice kid." He took the remote from earlier and brought back my bionics. He then opened the door and let Mr. Davenport in.

"Hey Chase" Mr. Davenport said to me, "How'd it go?" I thought about what I should say.

"Uh..it went great" I lied faking a smile.

"He was just great today" Mr. Matthews stated, "Today was even better than yesterday. He was really great!"

"Super great" Ann said smirking at me.

"That's awesome" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, "C'mon Chase, let's walk them out to their cars ok?"

"Can I just stay here" I say, "I'm really tired." That wasn't a lie. I really was feeling exhausted.

"He's probably tired from all the questions and stuff" I heard Mr. Matthews whisper to Mr. Davenport.

"Oh ok Chase" Davenport replied, "You get some rest if you're tired ok?" I nod. They all leave the room. Why do all bad things happen to me? Maybe it really is all of my fault that this happened. I did go out in the rain and got sick in the first place. If I wouldn't have gotten sick, Douglas wouldn't have cut me and if Douglas' wouldn't have cut me, then I wouldn't have had this counselor. I fall asleep with a tear falling out of my eye.

**So….what do you think? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Chase's pov:

Three days have passed and I feel worse than ever. I've been raped day after day after day. Even though I felt awful and guilty inside, I never told my family anything. They all were so happy that I looked like I was 'improving' from seeing the counselor that I didn't want to upset them. They've been through so much stuff already that I didn't want to hurt them anymore. After Mr. Matthews and Ann left a couple of minutes ago I took a nap in the bedroom. Mr. Davenport and Tasha were gone because they had to take Leo to a doctor's appointment. Bree soon woke me up later.

"Chase" I heard her say, "Chase wake up" I slowly open my eyes. I see Bree sitting down on the bed beside me looking down at me concerned. "Chase is this blood on your pants?" Uh oh. Usually I take a nap and after my nap I change my clothes so no one would suspect anything. No one would ever come upstairs and check on me in the middle of my nap.

"Uhhh…." I start.

"Has he been touching you?"

"No… no." I stutter out.

"Chase don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"HAS HE BEEN TOUCHING YOU?!"

"NO"

"THEN WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR PANTS?" I sit up and face the wall.

"Because….." I didn't finish my answer.

"ADAM COME UP HERE NOW!" Bree exclaimed. Bree pulled me into a hug. "Chase, what happened?" By the time Adam came up to the room I was cradled in Bree's arms. "Chase please tell me what's been going on."

"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked with concern.

"I don't know yet" I see her mouth to him. Adam plops on the bed and joins Bree's hug with me.

"What's been going on Chase?" he asked. I shrug. I want to tell them, but I can't help thinking of the things Ann and Mr. Matthews have been saying.

"_You better not tell anyone."_

"_Tell anyone and I'll kill you before they can catch me."_

"_This is your fault."_

"_I'm not the one who needed help in the first place."_

"Chase please tell us something" Bree pleaded. Her eyes started to get watery, "Please." I don't know if it was because I didn't want to see her cry or it was because I wanted to let everything out, but I finally gave in.

"Ms. Brown has been paying Mr. Matthews a lot of money to…" I tell them everything. Everything that has happened from day one up to today. Bree let out a couple of tears and Adam stood up from the bed furious.

"I'M GOING AFTER BOTH OF THEM!" he shouted.

"Adam" Bree calmly said, "We can't track them down now, it's too late. They left about two hours ago."

"Chase, I'm so so sorry" Bree replied, squeezing me tighter, "I should've been up here with you."

"It's ok." I say turning to the wall.

"It's not ok Chase. We have to tell Mr. Davenport or Tasha when they get back from Leo's doctor's appointment. They'll know what to do."

"Please don't tell anyone guys" I cry, "It's already bad enough that I told you two. It'll only get worse if I tell Mr. Davenport!"

"Chase it's not going to make it worse" Bree replied to me.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Mr. Matthews said he would kill me if I told."

"HE'LL HAVE TO GET PAST ME IF HE'S GOING TO ACTUALLY TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"B-but Adam he could stab you with a knife" I squeak out feeling tears coming down my cheeks.

"I won't let him stab anybody" Bree cried, "I can super speed over to him and knock the knife right out of his hands before he'd even know it." She then super sped out of the room and came back with some of my clothes. "Now change into these clothes." She hands me the clothes. I try to get up, but I wince in pain. "Or I could help you with that!" She helps me change into the new clothes.

"Thanks" I say quietly.

"Now get some rest Chase" Adam says tucking me into bed.

"Can I sleep somewhere else?" I ask. This bedroom brings too many bad memories to my bed. Adam and Bree eventually moved me to the living room couch where I lie down.

**Sorry it was short, but I'm really busy this week. See ya next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 24.**

Bree's pov:

Adam puts Chase down on the couch. I covered a blanket over Chase's body.

"Get some rest Chase" I tell him.

"Are you guys going to tell Mr. Davenport?" he asks. Adam and I nod. "Please don't please."

"Chase it's for the best." Adam replies.

"No it's not" Chase replies, "It's only going to get worse." I sit down next to Chase.

"No, Chase I promise you it won't."

"They'll come back and kill me!"

"Chase no they won't…"

"You don't understand, they going to hurt me even more if you tell, please I've already been suffering enough. Don't make me suffer more!" He starts to cry. Adam and I look at each other.

"Ok fine" Adam replies, "We won't tell him for now, but we will eventually tell him if it gets worse." A small smile appeared on Chase's face.

"Thanks guys" he yawns. "Sorry…I'm just really…" he falls fast asleep.

I wait to make sure Chase is fast asleep before I say to Adam, "You lied to him didn't you?"

"I had to" he replied, "I can't let him suffer anymore. It's for his own good." When everybody came home Adam and I explained everything Chase told us.

"THAT SICK MAN" Mr. Davenport replied.

"Quiet down Donald" Tasha told him making sure he didn't wake up Chase who was starting to stir.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Tomorrow" Mr. Davenport explains, "We'll pretend we don't know anything and have Chase do his appointment with Matthews and Ann, but we'll then sneak up on them and catch them in the act!"

"Will Chase be ok?" Leo adds.

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport, "I'm going to have to talk to him since I can't even get a descent counselor to talk to him!"

"Mr. Davenport…." Chase mumbled in his sleep, "Mr. Davenport…..MR. DAVENPORT!" Mr. Davenport ran over to him.

"I'm right here Chase." Mr. Davenport replied, "I'm right here."

"Help….get her off me!"

"It's ok Chase." Chase shot his eyes open in fear. "Hey Chase, its ok."

"Mr. Davenport, were did you come from?"

"I just came back, go back to sleep." Chase fell back into a deep sleep.

"I hope he'll be alright" Davenport whispered to Tasha.

Chase's pov:

The next morning was a total dread. I was thinking about how today's appointment was going to go.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Bree asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for not telling on me. "

"Chase you should've told" Adam replied.

"I'll be ok" I reply. A little later Mr. Matthews and Ann came and Mr. Davenport escorted us upstairs.

"Have fun Chase" Mr. Davenport replies as he closes the bedroom door. A part of me tells me that I should've told Mr. Davenport what's been going on. Mr. Matthews pulled out the remote and inactivated my bionics. He then pulled out the knife and pointed it towards me.

"Lie down" he barked. I slowly laid down on the bed. Ann came up closer to me, hopped on the bed and hovered over me.

"Ready sweetie?" she kissed me on the cheek.

"Please" I beg her, "Leave me alone. I can't take this anymore."

"Like I said before honey" she replied, "I do what I want." I whimper as she slowly unbuttons my shirt. "Awww don't cry sweetie. It'll be over before you know it." I can't stand doing this anymore and I slowly start to pass out. I see black dots start to cover my vision. Before I fully pass out, I heard the room door bust open and I hear someone yell.

Adam's pov:

After Mr. Davenport escorts them upstairs, Leo, Bree, Mr. Davenport and I sneak upstairs to the bedroom door. We hear Ann talking to Chase who sounds like he is crying.

"Adam bust open the door" Bree loudly whispers. I bust open the locked door with my fists. I see Chase lying on the bed passed out with Ann on top of him trying to pull off his shirt.

"CHASE" Bree cries.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE MATTHEWS!" Mr. Davenport cries.

"Mr. Davenport" Matthews stutters, "I can…."

"HAVING A LADY PAY YOU TO MESS AROUND WITH MY SON IS WHAT YOU CALL A HELPING SESSION?!"

"Please I can…"

"DON'T SPEAK. ADAM, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM. BREE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ANN OVER THERE TOO!" Before we could reach them, we heard a voice come from outside the bedroom door.

"Hey! What's going on here?" We all turn around. DOUGLAS?

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the Reviews! Here's Chapter 25!**

Bree's pov:

We all turn around and see Douglas standing in the doorway.

"DOUGLAS" Adam, Mr. Davenport and I scream.

"Yeah it's me" Douglas replied. I turn back around and see Matthews point a remote at Adam and I and push a button.

"There" he replies, "Your bionics are inactivated!" I tried to use my super speed, but it was gone. Great.

"Who is this guy Douglas?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Relax" Douglas replied, "He works for you. I told him I would give him a ton of money if he could get Chase to not be scared of knives anymore so he could join my side again."

"Why do you even care?" Adam cried, "You're the one that almost cut him to death!"

"I know I know. I didn't mean to do that! I guess I got carried away. But I'm really really sorry. That's why I hired Matthews to help Chase out with his fear. Then, he was going to tell Chase to join my side again!"

"So rape and violence is going to make Chase GO TO YOUR SIDE?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well since you seem not to know what's been GOING ON Matthews here has been having this Ann lady here pay him a ton of money so she can mess around with Chase!" Douglas' mouth dropped opened. "And instead of helping Chase get over his fear of knives, he's been making it WORSE!" Douglas started to walk over to Mr. Matthews.

"YOU! YOU DOUBLE CROSSED ME! YOU'VE BEEN USING CHASE FOR YOUR OWN BENEFITS!" He then looked on the bed and saw Chase. He started to run over to him, but Ann tripped him. Douglas fell to the floor. Matthews then run over to Chase.

"GET HIM" Adam yelled. We all run for Matthews. Matthews pulled out a knife and held it to Chase's throat.

"Don't get any closer" he sneered. We all stopped.

"Let him go" I yell.

"Not a chance little miss no more speed." He replied, "Chase is coming with me. Chase can earn me twice the money that you would have ever paid me Douglas! I'll be filthy rich in no time!"

"You wouldn't kill Chase" Mr. Davenport says, "You just said yourself, you need Chase to get your money." He held the knife closer to Chase's knife.

"Hmmm" Matthews responded.

"Look, I'm a billionaire Matthews. Leave Chase alone and I'll give you some money."

"No way. It's a trick! Nice try Davenport. Come on Ann. Let's get out of here." Matthews throws some dust or something at us. I go blind I can't see.

"I CAN'T SEE!" I replied.

"ME EITHER!" everyone else added. A minute or two later we can see again and notice Chase, Ann and Matthews are gone! I try to use my super speed to go after them, but I forgot that remote inactivated Adam and my bionics.

"Mr. Davenport!" I cry, "Our bionics are gone!"

"Guys let's get down to the lab now" he replies, "I have that same remote! I can make your bionics come back again. Hurry!"

While running out the door, I hear Douglas shout, "What about me guys?" Really? Does he think that we'll let him help us? All of this is his fault! The best thing he could do right now is go back to his house! We rush down to the lab and Mr. Davenport activates our bionics.

"Ok Adam hop on my back" I shout, "I'll super speed us to the car. They can't be that far ahead!"

"I'll follow you guys in my Davenport car." Davenport replies. Adam hops on my back. We then see Douglas run out of the elevator.

"Guys please! Let me help!"

"Why should we?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Because I feel bad about this whole thing."

"You should feel bad!"

"I know. But please. I want to make up for it!" Mr. Davenport pauses for a moment.

"Alright, but after we get Chase back, you go away and never show your face to us again!"

"Alright fine! I'll try not to see you guys again!" I rolled my eyes and I super sped out the door, trying to find the car. I finally come to a stop when I see the car. The car is parked outside of a creepy looking house.

"Come on Adam" I tell him, "Break down the front door so we can get inside."

Chase's pov:

I wake up lying on a bed. I see Matthews and Ann staring down at me.

"Wakey Wakey Chase" Mr. Matthews smirks.

"Where am I?" I groan trying to sit up.

"My house, where no one can find you."

"Please, take me back to Mr. Davenport" I plead.

"No way. You're worth way too much for that. Ann's friends will go crazy when they see you." They both laugh. I hear a loud slam like someone had knocked down a door or something. I then hear a girl scream my name. Bree and Adam! They've found me!

"Guys I'm up here" I try to scream but Matthews clamps his hand over my mouth and he holds his knife to my throat. I try to use my martial arts skills to escape but surprisingly Matthews is good at martial arts too.

"Don't scream again or this will be the last time you see anything again." He spits out still clamping his hand over my mouth and holding the knife up too my throat. "Come on Ann let's go upstairs!" He picks me up and him and Ann trot upstairs. They take me to this big empty room and lock the door. That's useless, Adam can knock down that door easily.

"We're trapped" Ann says to Matthews, "They'll find us soon!"

"Don't worry" he responded, "I'll figure out something….. I got it!" He unclamps his hand from around my mouth and quickly puts a cloth over my mouth that smells poisonous. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that Bree and Adam will find me before I pass out again.

"Go ahead and scream" Matthews replies, "They can't hear you anyway. This room is soundproof. You can't hear anything that's going on in this room from outside the door." I struggle to get out of his grips but he's too strong. "You might as well stop squirming Chase. You'll be unconscious in a minute." He holds the cloth tighter on my mouth. "Once you're unconscious, I'm going to throw you on the floor and Ann and I are going to hide behind that box right there." He turns me to face a big box. "Eventually Adam and Bree will find you. They will come rushing up to your side. While all of this is going on, I'll step out from behind the box and I'll shoot them with this." Ann pulls out a gun from his pocket and holds it up in my face.

"No" I weakly spit out.

"Oh yes" Matthews replies, "They'll be dead. Just. Like. That. You're dad and Douglas will probably soon find their way up here too. And they'll see three bionic kids bodies on the floor. One unconscious and two dead. I'll hop out from the box again and shoot them too. They'll all be dead. No one will be able to stop me." I start to feel dizzy. I feel weak and stop squirming.

"I think it's starting to have effect on him" Ann cried.

"Yeah that's it Chase, breathe it in." Matthews whispered in my ear, "I hope you've had fun with your family…." My eyelids start to droop. "Because you're time spent with them is gone." I hear him evilly laugh as I fall into the darkness.

Bree's pov:

Adam busts open the front door. We walk in. Nobody's in sight.

"Chase" I cry.

"Where are you?" Adam screams. I hear something that sounds like a muffled scream and I hear footsteps heading upstairs a few seconds later. Adam and I run through every room downstairs and we find nothing.

"They must be upstairs" I conclude. We quickly and silently run up the stairs. There are ten rooms upstairs. All the room doors were closed and locked. Adam knocks down the first room door, we see nothing. We then hear a loud thud noise come from the last door on the left. We sprint to the door. Adam kicks the door down and we slowly walk into the room. It's dark and the room's mostly empty, except for a couple of big boxes in the back of the room. After looking around we see a limp body lying in the middle of the floor. CHASE! Adam and I rush over to his side. We gently turn him over on his back.

"Chase" Adam whispers. Chase doesn't respond. Adam puts two fingers to Chase's pulse. "He's breathing. Let's get him out of here Bree." I then hear a noise come from behind one of the big boxes. I look and see two shadows coming from behind the box.

"Adam" I whisper to him, "We have to leave now. It's a trap!"

"What do you mean?" he responds, "I'm not leaving Chase."

"Trust me we have to get out of here!" Before we can stand up, Matthews and Ann jump out from behind the box. Matthews is holding a gun pointed towards us. The gun goes off.

**So….what do you think? What's going to happen next? I need your guy's help. Who's pov should the next chapter start off with. Bree, Adam or Mr. Matthews? Please feel free to review and until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Here's Chapter 26!**

Adam's pov:

Before Bree and I could stand up, Matthews jumped out from behind one of the big boxes with a gun aimed at us. The gun went off. I ducked and barely missed the bullet that flew over my head. Bree super sped me over to Matthews and knocked the gun out of his hands. The gun went flying onto the floor. Matthews kicked Bree in the leg, which made her fall to the ground in pain. I tried to go after Matthews, but Ann hit me in the head with a wooden stick from behind causing me to fall to the floor in pain as well. Matthews grabbed the gun and aimed it at Bree. Bree was still on the floor in pain. I used my bionics to blast Matthews against a wall, making the gun fall from his hands and out the window. I got up and ran over to Bree.

"You ok?" I asked helping her up.

"I think so" Bree replied, "My leg just hurts a litt-ADAM WATCH OUT!" She super speeds me to the other side of the room, saving me from getting hit in the head by a wooden stick again from Ann.

"Thanks" Adam replies, "Ok, you take Ann and I take Matthews." She nods and speeds off to Ann. I slowly walk over to Matthews who is getting up from the floor.

"Hey this really isn't fair" Matthews said to me, "I don't have bionics. It's unfair."

"Do you think I care?" I coldly respond. I break a box standing in my path to Matthews which makes him shudder. He slowly backs into the wall until he runs out of room to scoot away from me. I punch him hard in the rib cage. He lets out a small cry and falls to the floor. I then kick him a couple times in the rib cage again.

"Ok, I've had enough" he spits out.

"I don't think you have" I reply. I kick him hard again. "How does it feel when you get hurt, huh?"

"Ann! Help!"

"She won't be coming for you. My sister is finishing her off right now." I lift him up by his shirt. I throw in down hard on the floor. Then I lift him with one hand holding on to his neck. He's dangling in the air.

"Please" he chokes out.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Just give me another chance. I'll help Chase out this time."

"That's a lie. All you've been doing is hurting him. He'll probably never be the same anymore. You just haven't hurt Chase, you've hurt my whole family." I was about to use my heat vision, when I hear Bree scream my name.

"ADAM!" I turn around and see Ann on top of Bree holding a knife to Bree's throat. I feel Matthews punch me in the nose losing my grip on his throat. He gasps for air and pushes me onto the floor.

"Hold on Bree" I say. Before Matthews can jump on top of me, I kick upwards into his chest. He falls to the floor. I run over to Ann and pushed her off of Bree. She falls to the floor. I help Bree up.

"Thanks" she says, "For not being bionic she sure is strong." She then walks over to Ann.

"I should kill you" she shouts to Ann, "You're sick. Messing around with my under aged brother. What's wrong with you?!" I turn around and see Matthews charging at me. He tries to throw a few punches at me, but fails. Then all of a sudden Mr. Davenport came charging into the room along with Douglas. He shot something at Matthews and Ann making them crumble to the floor unconscious.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree cried excited, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry we got lost in traffic" he responded, "And Douglas thinks he has a sense of direction which he doesn't."

"I do too have a sense of direction" Douglas replied, "You just don't know how to drive."

"Anyways" Davenport says while rolling his eyes, "Where's Chase?" Bree and I turn around to face Chase still lying on the floor. We all rush over to him.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport softy whispers as he puts his hand on his cheek. Chase groans a little bit. Douglas outs two fingers on his temple.

"He's breathing." Douglas replied.

"Ok Adam. Lift him up and lets…"

"Wait Donnie, he might be hurt."

"You're right." Mr. Davenport feels some of Chase's bones to make sure they're not broken. "Nothing seems to be broken."

"We heard a thud noise in the hallway before we got here" Bree said concerned, "It sounded like Matthews had threw him hard on the floor here."

"Well we have to get him out of here before Matthews and Ann wake up. Adam put Chase on back and Bree super speed them and yourself back to the house. Douglas and I will take Ann and Matthews to my Davenport prison." Man, Davenport has everything. I carefully lift up Chase and put him on my back. I then hop on Bree's back and she super speeds us back to the house. When we get home I lay Chase down on the couch. Bree sits down beside him. I go get a blanket and I throw it over Chase.

"You think he's ok?" Bree asked.

"Physically yes, mentally no." I sigh. Chase starts to thrash around and slowly flutters open his eyes.

"Adam, Bree it's a trap. You have to get out of here…"

"Chase" Bree calmly tells him, "It's ok."

"No it's not! He's going to shoot you…."

I stroked his hair, "We know. Don't worry. Matthews is gone."

"Ann is behind the box too."

"She's gone too. Mr. Davenport is taking them both to jail where they can't get you anymore." I heard Chase sigh in relief.

"What if they come back?"

"I won't let them get you when I'm around." I replied. Chase took a moment to look around. "Why is this room so bright now?"

"We're at home silly" Bree teased.

"How did I get here?"

"I super sped us from Matthews to here."

"I'm confused" Chase then yawns, "Sorry I'm a little tired."

"Get some rest then" I tell him. I sat down beside him and he snuggled into my chest. All three of us soon fell fast asleep on the couch.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter 27!**

Chase's pov:

I slowly wake up still on the couch laying next to Adam. I now see Leo sitting next to me and Tasha and Bree cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey" Leo says to me.

"Hey" I respond.

"You ok?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know." I feel Adam slowly put my head against his shoulder. "Am I in heaven?" Adam and Leo chuckled a little bit.

"No" Adam replied, "You're back at home."

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well I first remember being at our house being trapped in the bedroom. Ann was starting to unbutton my shirt." I take a short pause, "I think I passed out or something I forget, but before I was unconscious I heard someone yelling."

"Yeah that was probably Bree, Mr. Davenport and I" Adam replied.

"Wait….you told Mr. Davenport?!"

"Uhhh….."

"You promised you wouldn't tell."

"I'll explain later, just continue on" I sigh in frustration.

"Ok, after I passed out I woke up on a different bed from the one in the house. Mr. Matthews and Ann said they took me to his house so no one could find me." I feel my eyes get watery, "He then said that Ann's friends would love me. That's when you and Bree burst opened the front door. I tried to tell you guys I was in the bedroom but Matthews covered my mouth with his hand and threatened to kill me if I screamed again. He and Ann took me upstairs and took me to this big empty room that was dark. He put a cloth with chloroform on it against my mouth and told me when you guys found me…." A felt a tear come out of my eyes, "You all would be d-d-ead." Adam pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shirt.

"Hey" he said trying to calm me down, "It's ok. You're safe now. All of us are still alive now." I then pulled away from Adam and started to slap my face and pinch my cheeks.

"WAKE UP CHASE" I say to myself slapping my face, "THIS IS A DREAM WAKE UP!" Adam tried to pull my hands down from my face.

"Chase stop, you're hurting yourself." I ignored him. I pulled my hands out of his grasps.

"WAKE UP CHASE! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF. MATTHEWS KILLED THEM. HE SHOT THEM!" I stuff my face into one of the couch pillows.

"Tasha come quick!" I hear Adam exclaim.

"Mom hurry!" I hear Leo add. Adam lifts me up and cradles me into his arms. I'm still holding the pillow in my arms and my face is still smothered into the pillow.

"Chase" I hear Tasha scream. I feel her hands try to take the pillow out of my hands. "Leo help me." Eventually with the help of Leo and Bree Tasha successfully pulls the pillow off my face. I start slapping my face again. This has to be a dream. Matthews killed Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport. He probably will kill Tasha and Leo too. This dream must be an effect on the chloroform.

"Take him upstairs and lie him down." Tasha says looking at me worriedly. Adam picks me up and takes me upstairs.

Bree's pov:

I follow Adam upstairs to a spare bedroom where he lies Chase down on a bed. Adam then pins Chase's arms down over his head. Leo comes running up from behind me and hands me a bucket of cold water.

"Mom says to throw it on him." He tells me, "She said it may help him come to his senses." I nod and I walk up to the bed. Chase's eyes are closed tight while he is struggling to get out of Adam's grasps. Well here I go. I toss the water out of the bucket and onto Chase. He stops moving and he starts to cough. Adam lets go of his hands and sits beside a now soaking wet Chase. Leo and I do the same. Chase looks at us with confusion.

"Adam? Bree? Leo?" he croaks out.

"It's us" I answer holding on to his hand.

"Why am I all wet?"

"You were slapping and hurting yourself." Leo explained.

"Oh…but what does that have to do with being wet?"

"I threw some water on you to calm you down."

"Oh. I must've woken up from my dream. It was awful. You guys were trying to say that you weren't dead, but I know Matthews shot you…oh wait." He looks back up at us and starts to shake. Adam puts his hand on Chase's cheek.

"Hey" he said, "It's ok Chase. You aren't dreaming. We are really ok. We defeated Matthews and Ann. They're gone. Mr. Davenport is taking them to his jail. You're safe now. We all are. So please don't freak out like you did earlier ok? You gave all of us a fright." Chase slowly nods.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just thought…" tears fall from his eyes.

"Shhhh" Adam replies lifting him up into a hug, "It's ok. Don't worry. This isn't a dream. You're ok."

"He was going to kill you guys."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I see Tasha walk into the room.

"Is he ok?" she asks. I nod.

"I think so." Adam lays Chase back down on the bed. Tasha walks over to the bed.

"Hi Tasha" Chase says to her.

"Hi honey. You hungry?" He nods.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Ok I'll bring your food up to you. Everybody else, head downstairs and wash up for dinner."

"Can someone stay up here with me?"

"Sure. Bree will you stay with Chase? I'll bring your food up to you too."

"Sure" I reply. Everybody else leaves the room.

"I'm going to change into some new clothes" Chase blurts out standing up from the bed.

"You ok getting dressed by yourself" I ask, "I could always get Adam to help you…."

"I'm fine Bree" Chase interrupts, "I can do it myself." He grabs some clothes from the closet and heads to the bathroom. Later on at night, Mr. Davenport and Douglas return home. Adam and I were sitting with Chase on the bed. Chase had his eyes closed about to fall asleep while Adam and I were reading him a story. He didn't us to leave him alone, so we had called Mr. Davenport telling him that we wouldn't be sleeping in our capsules when we got back. Mr. Davenport and Douglas entered the room.

"Hey we're back" Mr. Davenport shouted out.

"Mr. Matthews is in jail." Douglas blurted out. Chase opened his eyes once he heard Douglas' voice. Chase looked at Douglas.

"Hey Chase. How are you holding up?" Chase eyes widened with fear. He then started to shake. He pulled Adam and Bree closer to him.

"It's ok Chase" I said to him, "Douglas' helped take Matthews and Ann to jail." Chase's facial expression didn't change. I forgot that even though Douglas helped us out, Chase didn't know it. Also Chase probably has a lot of horrible memories being with Douglas.

"What's he doing here?" Chase stuttered out pointing at Douglas like a little kid.

"He helped us rescue you" Adam replied.

"Get him out of here" Chase ordered blankly.

"Maybe you should leave now Douglas" I see Mr. Davenport whisper to Douglas.

"Well, I'll catch you later son" Douglas cried walking out the door.

"I'm not your son!" Chase shouted back. Mr. Davenport walked over to the bed and tried to calm Chase down. "How did he get here?!"

"I brought him Chase" Mr. Davenport answered. He then whispered to Adam and I, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here to see Chase so soon."

"I don't ever want to see him again!" After Chase calmed down Mr. Davenport and I went downstairs to talk while Adam stayed with Chase. I told Mr. Davenport everything about Chase thinking he was dreaming when he had first gotten home.

"Bree" Mr. Davenport sighed as he poured some coffee into his cup and sat beside Tasha and Leo on the couch, "Chase is probably mentally ill at this point." Mentally ill?

"When is he going to stop being mentally ill?" I reply

"I don't know. I would get him another counselor but after this incident I think I'll just talk to him. I don't want anything like this to happen again."

"It was just scary. He kept slapping and pinching himself, trying to wake himself up even though he was already up. He looked so scared. When I threw water on him, he thought that he had awakened from his 'dream'. It was like he was two different people."

"I know sweetie" Tasha replied, "It scared me too."

"Yeah I know it's scary" Davenport told us, "That's why we're going to have to be very gentle and patient with him."

"I'm ill?" We all turn our heads to the stairs and see Chase and Adam standing on the staircase.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport blurted out, "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"He was thirsty" Adam responded, "Also he said he wanted to get up and walk around a bit."

"What do you mean I'm ill?" Chase asked again, "I feel just fine. I'm not coughing, sneezing, and I don't feel warm. I'm fine."

"Physically yes Chase you are fine, but mentally….."

"Please don't make me see another counselor again." Chase begged hiding behind Adam. Mr. Davenport walked over to Chase and led him to the couch. Chase sat down.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport replied, "I'm not going to let you see another counselor again."

"Then who are you going to make me see, a therapist, a psychiatrist?"

"You'll be seeing me Chase." There's pause of silence. "I'll be talking to you from now on. You can tell me anything right?" Still no response from Chase. "Right Chase?" Minutes passed before Chase shook his head no.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport" he answered, "But I don't want to talk to you."

"But Chase I-"

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now. I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm fine. Inside and out."

"Chase you're not fine."

"I am too."

"Chase Bree told me what happened when you got back here today."

"I was confused give me a break! I had been drugged before I had passed out before!"

"Chase you need help."

"I do not. Stop saying that. I don't need anybody's help."

"Yes you do. You just need to tell me what you're thinking inside."

"No! You can't force me to tell you anything."

"No I can't but I can try."

"Well you're not getting anything out of me. I'm going upstairs." He started to get up and head upstairs. Mr. Davenport grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" Chase replied. His eyes widened over Mr. Davenport grabbing his arm with a firm grip.

"We're not done talking Chase."

"LET GO!" Mr. Davenport pinned both of Chase's arms behind his back and started to drag him back to the couch.

"No. Chase you need to talk to us we're all worried about you." Chase started to shake. Mr. Davenport noticed Chase's actions. "No no Chase I'm not going to hurt-"

"LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL MR. DAVENPORT!" Chase collapsed on the floor.

"Chase!" I cried I leaned in beside him. He was shaking in fear. He was holding his hands around his waist.

"Don't touch me" he whispered softly, "Please don't do this." Mr. Davenport leaned in close to Chase too.

"Chase" Davenport cried, "We're not going to hurt you."

"That's what everybody says." Chase mumbles. Tasha leans in closer to Chase.

"Honey its Tasha. Please. We're not going to hurt you." She put her hand on Chase's shoulder.

"No. Please" he moves Tasha's hand off of his shoulder.

"Adam" Mr. Davenport replies, "Take him upstairs."

"I don't want to scare him anymore "Adam replied, "He'll probably think I'm going to try to hurt him if I carry him."

"Chase Adam's going to carry you upstairs now." Mr. Davenport explains to Chase.

"A-A-dam isn't here."

"Yes I am." Adam gently lifts Chase up bridal style. "I've got you. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Adam no, Matthews shot you, you need to get help…." Chase mumbles. Adam carries a struggling to break loose Chase upstairs.

"I didn't mean to scare him" Mr. Davenport says. I see a tear fall from his eyes, "I frightened him."

"Honey you were just trying to help" Tasha replied, "Chase will understand when he's back to normal." Leo and I walk upstairs following behind Adam.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Labor Day Everybody! Thanks for the reviews guys. Wow over 200 reviews! Thank you guys. You guys don't know how much I really enjoy and appreciate reading reviews for my story. It makes me feel so happy! Anyways, this is the last chapter to my story. However, I am making a sequel to this story called "Home Sick Home 2". It's going to be about Chase overcoming his illness and etc. I'll probably post the first chapter to it in a couple of days. Maybe even tomorrow! Here's the final chapter!**

Adam's pov:

"LET ME GO!" Chase screamed as I carried him upstairs while struggling to get out of my arms.

"Chase it's ok" I whisper as I walk into the bedroom. I gently place him on top of the bed. Chase shakes in fear as he looks into my eyes. He tries to jump off the bed, but I pin him down.

"NO STOP PLEASE!"

"Chase calm down." Eventually he gives up and stops moving around. I let go of him and he starts to shake again.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asks as I turn around to face her and Leo.

"I don't know."

"He panicked when Mr. Davenport grabbed his arm." Leo explained. Bree got on the bed and scooted towards Chase. Chase backed away in fear.

"Chase" she calmly said, "It's just me your sister Bree. I'm not going to hurt you." Chase looked at her for a long time and soon eventually stopped shaking. "That's it. I'm not going to hurt you." She eventually slid her body beside Chase's. She then pointed at Leo and I. "Adam and Leo aren't going to hurt you either." I saw fear in Chase' eyes as he stared at us but eventually his eyes relaxed after a couple of minutes.

"Oh" Chase replied running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what got into me. I don't know why I was scared. I mean I…."

"We understand" Bree told him. She cradled him in her arms.

"It's just when Mr. Davenport grabbed me and started pulling me, it brought back so many…."

"Shhh hey don't talk about it ok? It just gets you even more scared." Chase nodded as he leaned his head on Bree's shoulder. After about an hour of all of us talking, Mr. Davenport and Tasha walked in.

"Hi" Chase shyly said, "Sorry I got carried away earlier Mr. Davenport."

"It's not your fault." Mr. Davenport answered, "You aren't yourself right now."

"I brought you some water" Tasha added. She brought a glass of water to Chase's lips. After a couple of sips she took the glass away."

"Thanks Tasha." Soon Chase fell asleep still in Bree's arms.

"I'm going to still have a talk with him." Mr. Davenport cries out, "Whether he likes it or not."

"He's probably embarrassed" I replied.

"He probably feels guilty too." Leo added.

"Yeah" Bree spat out, "He was talking about how Matthews told him that everything that has happened was his fault."

"Sadly he's brainwashed Chase." Mr. Davenport replied, "But with a little help, well actually a lot of help, Chase will be fine." Chase snuggled closer to Bree.

"Hopefully" I say.

Mr. Matthew's pov:

Well great, now I'm in jail. I was going to make a fortune with that kid. But I'm not worried, I have other plans up my sleeve. I have my ways. Somehow I will break out of this horrible jail with Ann and we will get Chase back to ourselves. In the process I will kill his whole family including Douglas. I can't stand them. They ruined my plans. I bet Davenport is trying to help Chase get over the fact that he has been cut, and raped. He also is going to probably try to help Chase get over his fear of knives. But I promise you, I will break out of here before Chase is fully healed. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

_To be continued_

**Sorry it is short, but I've been busy today. So….did you like the story? Please review! Again be on the lookout for the sequel to this story. It will be called "Home Sick Home 2". Have a good night!**


End file.
